El Pecado De La Pureza
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: En un lugar, algo así como un paraíso, que se encuentra entre el cielo inalcanzable y la tierra, existe un mundo que para los humanos es lejano, un mundo donde habitan seres similares a los mortales, pero con poder y virtud inigualable, ese lugar es el hogar de los Dioses. Hinata Hyuga, Diosa de la pureza. Short fic, 100% NaruHina, lemon 7u7 **FINALIZADO**
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"El Pecado De La Pureza"**

 **By:AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En las diversas culturas del mundo es buen recibida la existencia de un ser superior, un ser lleno de omnipotencia, un ser lleno de poder, un ser supremo, en otras culturas la idea de un solo Dios que gobierna por sobre todo lo existente es exagerado, consideran que es necesario más de un solo Dios para regir el mundo.

Lo cierto es que, en un lugar, algo así como un paraíso, que se encuentra entre el cielo inalcanzable y la tierra, existe un mundo que para los humanos es inalcanzable, un mundo donde habitan seres similares a los mortales, pero con poder y virtud inigualable, ese lugar es el hogar de los Dioses.

Los Dioses –a diferencia de lo que se puede llegar a creer- no se la pasan en un confortable sillón esperando por ángeles que llegaran volando a toda prisa para colocarles uvas en los labios, sostener una copa de vino a su costado mientras unos más les realizan una extenuante manicura, la realidad no podría estar más alejada.

Trabajo.

Eso es lo que nadie cree que podrían tener los dioses, Un trabajo.

Ser Dios no era fácil.

Había en esta tierra sagrada 7 Dioses que se encontraban por encima de los demás, estos siete Dioses eran conocidos por todo el mundo, estos siete dioses eran los más grandes, aclamados y los que mantenían en constante equilibrio al mundo.

–Naruto-sama –irrumpió en el gran salón un hombre con traje blanco–

–Ahora que quieres, Arata

–Disculpe la molestia señor, pero debemos marcharnos en 20 minutos o no podremos llegar a tiempo, señor –miro temerosos al rubio–

–¿EH?, ¿Llegar a dónde? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie-

–Esta tarde se celebrara la reunión anual de los siete Dioses superiores –observo a Naruto que tenía cara de no saber nada y continuo–, la invitación llego hace 3 meses, se la he dejado en su habitación y me envió a confirmar su asistencia.

–¿Eso paso? –Se rasco la mejilla y se sentó de nuevo–, ¡Dai!

–Aquí estoy señor –dijo saliendo de la cocina–

–Dile a Hajime que prepare un maleta para un viaje de dos días, nos vamos en quice minutos –se lo pensó un poco y sonrió– y prepara unos bocadillos para el camino

–Enseguida señor.

Naruto hizo un seña con su mano a Arata para que se retirara, se rasco la cabeza y se recostó sobre su mismo lugar, estaba cansado, lo último que quería era ir a esa estúpida reunión, lo único que hacían allí era jactarse de lo mucho que habían sido implorados en ese año, no había nada peor que eso, el solo quería seguir en su castillo cumpliendo con su trabajo como Dios, él no quería otra cosa.

¿Por qué no solo se enviaban unos a otros los reportes de las jodidas suplicas recibidas y ya?, ¡Ah, ya lo recordaba?, porque al líder de los siete se le antojaba hacer esa absurda reunión solo como pretexto para recibir regalos por su cumpleaños.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no había preparado nada de regalo para el líder, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía largarse en poco tiempo, ¿Qué sería bueno?, se lo pensó varias veces, ¡una gran barbacoa!, era una gran idea, pero eso tomaba tiempo y el ya no lo tenía, haría que Arata lo llevara en un carruaje más tarde, después de todo la fiesta seria alrededor de la media noche, sonrió por su gran idea, tomo la maleta que Dai le dejo a un lado y subió al carruaje que lo llevaría a su destino. La cumbre se siete estrellas.

–Kin~, ¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto por vigésima vez en los últimos 30 minutos el rubio–

–Aun no señor, nos tomara un par de horas mas –respondió con suma paciencia el hombre–

–Estoy aburrido –dijo echándose hacia atrás–

–Lo se señor, pero usted insistió en dejar a Arata a esperar el regalo

–Pero me aburro demasiado

–Lo siento por no poder hacer nada más por usted señor –dijo con sinceridad–

–Hmmm, no importa –miro por una de las ventanas y resoplo– ¿Ya llegamos?

Kin solo sabía que el camino sería más pesado de lo que imagino, un Dios aburrido es desesperante.

Por suerte para el pobre Kin, Naruto se quedó dormido a mitad del camino, cuando el atardecer comenzó a verse en su punto más esplendoroso este despertó justo cuando llegaban a la cumbre de las estrellas, se tallo los ojos y se estiro un poco, se cansó de dormir de lado.

Naruto sonrió al llegar, agradeció a Kin por haber hecho el viaje sin contratiempos, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la gran entrada de la torre donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Camino por los pasillos blancos del lugar, eso era demasiado blanco para él, ya se quejaría más tarde con el líder, después de todo siempre lo hacía, llego hasta la sala donde se encontraba la enorme mesa característica de la reunión, se quedó en el umbral de la entrada mientras un joven llegaba por su maleta y se la llevaba.

–Bienvenidos a la reunión número 1389 de los siete dioses supremos –se escuchó una voz por encima de la sala– recibamos a la séptima Diosa, Tenten, Diosa de la guerra y la muerte.

–Bañad con sangre la tierra de la que ha de surgir una nueva generación –saludo una mujer de largo cabello castaño, ojos chocolates y un largo vestido negro, hizo una leve reverencia y tomo asiento–

–Recibid al sexto Dios, Shikamaru Nara, Dios de la inteligencia y el conocimiento

–Es la ignorancia el motivo de la destrucción, que sea pues el conocimiento la fuente de la salvación –llevaba un traje verde esmeralda con una capa de tono más bajo, hizo una reverencia y se sentó–

–Quinto Dios, Sai, Dios de la verdad y los sentimientos

–Sed fiel a tus sentimientos, y honesto con tu corazón que la verdad siempre ha de brillar –con un traje gris similar al de Shikamaru–

–Cuarta Diosa, Ino Yamanaka, Diosa de la Naturaleza

–Que la naturaleza le de alegría a la vida, tal como da belleza al mundo –llevaba puesto un vestido en color lila–

–Tercer Dios, líder de los sietes, Chouji Akimichi, Dios de la agricultura y el alimento.

–Que bendita y fértil sea la tierra en la que se posa la semilla, para que no falte alimento al mundo

–Primer Dios, Naruto Uzumaki, Dios de la lujuria y la reproducción.

–Únete a tu opuesto, ama y reprodúcete, que no falte hombre para trabajar la tierra y mujer para procrear familia –Naruto salió de su entrada, llevaba su traje negro con rojo y la capa de bordados de oro, saludo y tomo su lugar–

–Recibamos también después de 300 años de ausencia, a la segunda Diosa, Hinata Hyuga, Diosa de la pureza y la virginidad.

–Que se mantenga el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, que no sea mancillada la pureza del cuerpo y el alma por la oscuridad.

Naruto se puso de pie, jamás había visto semejante Diosa, era bien sabido que las diosas eran bellas, hermosas, nadie se les comparaba en belleza, para prueba Tenten e Ino, pero sin duda la Diosa que ahora mismo estaba frente a él, superaba todos los limites conocidos, y es que ese hermoso vestido de seda blanca transparente le sentaba de maravilla, esos ojos blancos con toques lilas le estaban desnudando y purificando el alama, esa piel blanca lo estaba llamando a corromperla, y esos labios rojos que contrastaban en el rostro lo invitaban a hacer cosas indecentes, el cabello negro lo llamaba para acariciarlo.

Su mente se vio inundada de imágenes que eran por demás obscenas, era un Dios es cierto, pero hasta un Dios tiene sus necesidades, si alguien decía lo contrario era una vil mentira, estaba maquinando mil y un formas de tomar a esa hermosa y perfecta mujer, ponerla bajo su cuerpo y penetrarla con fuerza hasta que se olvidase hasta de quien era, sentía el impulso de saltar por sobre la mesa y besarla, y lo haría de no ser porque alguien le hizo volver a sus cabales.

–Naruto –hablo el Akimichi– controla tus emociones, tu excitación y lujuria se siente por toda la habitación.

–¿Cuándo fue elegida una Diosa para el segundo puesto? –Pregunto ignorando las palabras anteriores del líder–

–¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Shikamaru– Ella lleva como Diosa el mismo tiempo que nosotros.

–¿Y cómo es que nunca la había visto? –cuestiono sin quitarle la mirada de encima–

–Lo siento –hablo la joven con un tono de voz dulce– es por usted que me es imposible asistir a las reuniones anuales.

–¿Por mí?, ¿Yo que hice?

–Naruto –irrumpió Sai– ella es la pureza y virginidad, tu eres la lujuria, la lujuria es atraída con fuerza ante la virginidad y la pureza, mientras esta última puede ser fácilmente corrompida por la lujuria.

–En resumidas palabras –hablo tenten–, Tú sola presencia la enferma.

–Es absurdo que solo porque estoy aquí ella no pueda asistir, ni que le fuera a hacer algo malo –la miro y le sonrió con sensualidad–, a menos que ella quiera.

– ¡Deja eso Naruto! –dijo Ino entre risas– solo mira cómo te pusiste apenas ella entro, tu lujuria impregnó cada centímetro de este lugar, y eso es porque no hay nada más puro que ella, eso llama tu a la lujuria de tu ser, te incita a corromperla.

–Sigo sin entender, yo lo veo como algo normal, después de todo es la mujer más perfecta que he visto en mi vida, digo, mírala, es preciosa, hermosa, angelical, divina, es como si fuera un pecado mirarla de lo hermosa que es, incluso su voz es perfecta, es normal que me ponga así.

–Nos hemos desviado del asunto –interrumpió Chouji– ella está aquí hoy por que hay problemas, y esos problemas son debido a ti, Naruto.

Hinata observaba detenidamente al rubio, seguía siendo tan hermoso como la última vez que lo vio, sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan especial, ese brillo que resaltaba el azul que en ellos posaba, su cabello seguía igual de rebelde y rubio, ese cabello en puntas que hacía ver a Naruto como un salvaje en toda su sensualidad, las marquitas de su rostro eran igual de lindas, haciendo ver el rostro del chico tan tierno.

Sonrió ensimismada en sus pensamientos, como podía ser que a pesar de tantos años de no verlo, el sentimiento que había desarrollado por el hacía años atrás seguía intacto, seguía sintiendo ese latir fuerte y veloz de su corazón, seguía viéndolo con ojos de amor, para ella seguía siendo el hombre más perfecto del mundo, y el simple hecho de haber sentido su potente mirada sobre ella y haber escuchado lo hermosa que la considera le hacía casi desfallecer, pero debía ser fuerte, debía resistir por él, debía ocultar de nuevo su sentir para salvarle a él.

Debía apresurarse a tratar el tema por el cual había venido, si tardaba demasiado tiempo todo su control podría irse al caño, y esa no era una opción, tomo sus sentimientos y de nuevo los escondió, lo hizo aun sabiendo que era peligroso, Sai estaba allí y es su deber sacar a flote las verdades y los sentimientos de los demás sin importar si estos eran humanos o dioses, definitivamente debía apresurarse.

–Naruto-ku… –¡rayos!, pensó Hinata– Naruto-san, estoy aquí exclusivamente para rehacer nuestro tratado, el que fue redactado en el inicio de la cumbre.

–No sé cuál es, pero podrías decírmelo bonita –menciono el rubio de manera coqueta–

–Narutoooo~ –le recrimino con la mirada Chouji–

–Lo siento, lo siento, pero en verdad no lo recuerdo.

–Nuestro tratado –prosiguió Hinata–, es en el que nos comprometemos a mantener los niveles de luz y oscuridad en la tierra en armonía, usted a quebrantado nuestro tratado.

–¿Y cómo pude quebrantar un tratado que no recuerdo?

–En ese tratado se comprometió a respetar la virginidad y pureza de todas aquella menores de 15 años, mas sin embargo usted ha sembrado la semilla de la lujuria en los hombres que las han tomado como mujeres sin desposarlas y sin llegar a la edad acordada –miro fijamente al rubio–, es por eso que la oscuridad prevalece en el mundo en un 68% y esta sigue aumentando.

–Bueno, podemos arreglarlo en mi castillo si no te molesta –le guiño un ojo– allí yo podría explicar el porqué de las cosas.

–El problema se ha extendido –dijo tenten– con el aumento del…

–Del sexo –completo Naruto– las cosas por su nombre.

–Bueno, con el aumento del sexo la natalidad ha aumentado, eso nos lleva a una sobrepoblación no excesiva pero preocupante –continuo tenten– pero que de igual manera afecta a otros dioses como es el caso de Ino.

–¿Por qué afectaría a la naturaleza? –Pregunto curioso Naruto–

–Con el aumento de la población los territorio para vivir escasean o son insuficientes, esto los lleva a destrozar parte de la naturaleza, desde bosques, selvas, estepas, praderas, y eso acarrea también contaminación a los ríos y océanos –completo Ino–.

–También promueve la escases de alimento –dijo Chouji– sin la naturaleza solo les queda comer de los animales, y cuando estos se acaben ¿Qué crees que pasara?

–Allí es donde entro yo –hablo tenten–, si hay sobrepoblación, y la naturaleza se ve afectada la calamidad llega provocando muerte, las guerras por la pelea de territorios no cesan y la humanidad empieza a perecer, es por eso que justo ahora las guerras son más sangrientas que antes, para evitar más daño a la naturaleza, para evitar la calamidad.

–Es por eso que debemos restituir nuestro tratado, somos los dos dioses más importantes, nuestras decisiones afectan al resto de los dioses relacionado con lo terrenal, debe respetar la edad que fue estipulada, cesar con la reproducción humana hasta que todo vuelva a su equilibrio, debe dejar de mancillar la pureza de los menores –pidió Hinata–

Naruto la observo, pensó en todo lo que había escuchado, ella dijo que solo vino a restituir el tratado, eso significaba que en cuanto este estuviese listo ella se iria, entonces de nuevo pasarían años para volverla a ver, lo de la guerra, la calamidad y esas cosas lo tenían sin cuidado, el solo quería volverla a ver, o tener el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella, quería coquetearle un poco y si ella se lo permitía, darle un beso que no olvidaría jamás.

Puso a trabajar su mente al máximo, debía pensar con cuidado, Sai podría descubrir la verdad, y como dios de la verdad este no se la guardaría, se rasco la mejilla y miro el rostro hermoso de Hinata, realmente le gustaba.

– ¡Bien!, lo hare –miro a la chica que sonrió agradecida– pero no ahora, será después de mañana al mediodía, estoy cansado y quiero descansar –se levantó de su lugar y salió a toda prisa antes de ser descubierto por Sai–

Hinata tembló nerviosa, su plan no era quedarse, debía alejarse lo más posible de él, ella era la pureza y no podía dejarse corromper, no podía condenarlo a ser desterrado con los demonios, no podía siquiera imaginarlo lejos de ella, se levantó de su lugar, hizo una leve reverencia y salió a toda prisa del lugar, estar demasiado tiempo frente a Sai y divagando en sus sentimientos no era bueno, y por lo que pudo ver en el semblante de él, es que definitivamente sospechaba que había algo más, una verdad escondida, un sentimiento oculto.

Corrió hasta llegar al bosquecillo donde estaba su carruaje, fue a paso veloz hasta la laguna cristalina junto a los enormes árboles, se sentó a orillas de este y comenzó a desnudarse, debía sacrificarse de esa sensación de lujuria que le había dejado la mirada penetrante y los constantes coqueteos de Naruto, dejo caer el vestido mientras este le acariciaba con suavidad hasta llegar al suelo, sumergió primero su pie derecho y su piel se erizo por la frialdad del agua, entro con lentitud y avanzo hasta que el agua llego a cubrirle un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente, sentía como la energía salía de su cuerpo, esa energía que todos catalogaban de lujuria, había seguido a Hinata cuando la vio salir de la torre, vio como lentamente el vestido comenzó a bajar acariciándole la piel, la suave tela que acariciaba esa suave piel, se excito al ver como se descubría cada centímetro de piel, gruño cuando la cintura estrecha y delicada quedo a la vista, se volvió loco cuando la cadera comenzó a quedar a la vista, cuando la tela quedo detenida por un efímero segundo debido a la redondez de aquellas blancas y bien formadas nalgas, se perdió por completo cuando alcanzo a divisar una minúscula parte de aquel paraíso que estaba prohibido para él, el paraíso que se encontraba entre aquellas dos majestuosas y largas piernas que de seguro se abrazarían de maravilla a su cadera.

Otro gruñido escapo de sus labios, ¿Qué acaso él se había convertido en un animal? Se cuestionó, asomo de nuevo de atrás del árbol donde se encontraba escondido, la vio lavar sus brazos delgados y blancos con las gotas de agua que caían como un suave roció por estos, más energía salió de su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, ese lugar era purificador, todo lo relacionado a él como lo era su energía de lujuria era purificada al instante.

Observo con detenimiento como se giraba un poco, pudo ver aquellos pechos de seda adornados por ese hermoso y divino botón rosado que se erguí orgulloso por el frio del agua, un dolor llego a su entrepierna, como era posible que el dios de la lujuria se hubiese excitado solo por ver unos pechos al punto de que esta le dolía de manera infernal, no lo sabía, pero debía saciar su hambre aunque fuese un poco.

Llevo su mano hasta sus pantalones, los desabrocho y dejo salir su palpitante, caliente y dolorosa erección, coloco sus dedos pulgar e índice en el glande y lo apretó, las piernas le temblaron y sintió placer, sintió micho placer.

Su mirada fue de nuevo hacia Hinata que seguía de espaldas a él, regresó a su sitio y comenzó a masturbarse, subía y bajaba su mano por su miembro de manera lenta pero firme, debía disminuir el dolor y solo así podría hacerlo, se recostó del árbol y comenzó movimientos más rápidos y fuertes, comenzó a gemir, había tratado inútilmente d no hacerlo, regresó su mirada a Hinata y siguió con aquella faena de placer mientras la observaba, mientras le hacía de todo con la mirada, suspiro tras suspiro y gemido tras gemido fue cayendo lentamente de rodillas sin dejar de darse placer.

–Hi-na-ta –decía de manera entrecortada e inconsistente– Hina-ta

Aumento la fuerza y velocidad a la que movía su mano sobre su miembro y sintió las vibraciones en este, estaba por correrse y apenas había empezado, era vergonzoso pero no podía parar, lo hizo con fuerza mientras repetía una y otra vez aquel hermoso nombre digno de aquella hermosa mujer que con solo un mirada lo había vuelto tan loco hasta el punto de tener que masturbarse por necesidad más que por gusto, dos fuertes movimientos bastaron para que Naruto alcanzara un fuerte orgasmo que y termino de tirarlo al suelo, un orgasmo como no había tenido, eyaculo de manera que se sorprendió.

Miro avergonzado el lugar donde estaba con los pantalones hasta los muslos y con media erección aun latente, sudado y con el rostro sonrojado, se sentía avergonzado, se acomodó el pantalón y aun sin haberse recuperado del todo emprendió la huida de ese lugar, debía ir a su caravana y pensar en lo que había hecho y lo que a partir de ahora pensaba hacer, en realidad solo debía idear un plan, puesto que había decidido que esa mujer, esa diosa, Hinata Hyuga sería su compañera de eternidad, no importaba si para eso debía el entregarse a los demonios, el simplemente quería corromper a la pureza, porque la quería solo para el, muy poco le importaba ser exiliado, lo importante era que se había enamorado, lo importante era que sería egoísta y pensaría en ese amor, pensaría en esa mujer que le acababa de robar el corazón, su dignidad y su orgullo como dios de la lujuria, ya se lo cobraría luego, cuando la tuviese eternamente a su lado.

Ya podía imaginar todo lo que haría con esos hermosos pechos, podría enterrar su rostro allí y quizá algo más, acariciaría esas piernas como un maniaco y besaría toda le extensión de ese tentador cuerpo, mordería aquellas firmes nalgas, las palmearía hasta dejarlas rojas, mordería esos hermosos pezones, se perdería en medio de esas piernas y se daría el mejor banquete de su vida, le metería su polla dura y caliente hasta el fondo, le haría suplicar por mas, provocaría que ella le arañase la espalda tanto como quisiera, que lo mordiera y que incluso ella llevara el ritmo, que lo montara y cuando llegase a la cúspide del momento le llenaría el útero de su caliente semen para preñarla, todo mientras le hacia el amor una y otra vez, como si fuesen a morir, como si no hubiese un mañana.

Pero antes de eso, haría su esposa a esa mujer, le cantaría al oído, le susurraría palabras de amor, esas que surgían de su pecho desde que la vio, le diría cada mañana lo hermosa y perfecta que es, y entonces, solo entonces él podría hacer honor al nombre que los humanos le impusieron en la tierra, sería el "Dios de la familia", tendría su propia familia.

Hinata Uzumaki.

Qué bien sonaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se que debería estar actualizando ninfa aquatica y vindicta pero esta idea me llego y tenia que escribirlo, perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas o incongruencias, mi maestro dice que soy muy incongruente T.T, como sea, este fic sera cortito, solo 5 capítulos, les recuerdo que aquí no habrá Sakura ni Sasuke, la primera por que me da salpullido y el segundo por que prefiero a Sai, espero no se enojen jejeje... déjenme un review para saber si esta historia les gusta o les parece atractiva :,3 con eso me haría feliz, actualizare mis otros fics apenas y me sea posible, lo prometo... bueno saludos y que tengas un excelente inicio de semana 7u7r**

 **Alguien lee Tokyo Ghoul :Re? esta buenísimo, ¿creen que si fue beso o no?, este Ishida-sama que se pone de malote dejándome el manga ahí nomas 7n7 y una aquí pidiendo y berreando por su Touken 7u7r, escribiré algo sobre ellos :3 por que los amo :)**

 **Nos leemos luego eso es obvio microbio.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Naruto despertó sobre la confortable cama, cubierto con las frescas sabanas de seda, observó a su alrededor confundido ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?, si no mal recordaba después de protagonizar la paja de su vida -y mira que lleva más de mil años de vida- había ido hasta su lugar de hospedaje para asearse, después de pensarlo mucho -a decir verdad ni lo pensó- decidió asistir a la fiesta de Chouji, no quería hacerle el feo al líder -en realidad sólo quería ver a Hinata-, allí encontró a muchas diosas hermosas pero ninguna le pareció interesante así que decidió disfrutar de la fiesta en compañía del siempre accesible alcohol -en realidad se embriagó de decepción al no ver a Hinata en la fiesta- y como era de esperarse de quién toma mas alcohol del que su divino cuerpo aguante, terminó ebrio hasta la médula, aún que lo mas probable es que Arata, después de llegar con el regalo y al ser tan fiel a él -o por encontrarle en un estado lamentable- le haya llevado hasta la habitación.

Suspiró con pesadez, tal vez se había excedido con el alcohol, lo bueno de todo aquello era que a diferencia de los humanos, él no tenía resaca, ya saben, beneficios de ser un Dios tan sublime como él -en realidad sólo es necesario ser Dios para no tener resaca, es decir a ningún Dios le da resaca, pero dejarle presumir un poco-, se quitó la ropa y caminó hasta el baño, tomaría una reconfortante ducha para quitar todos los posibles -mas bien seguros- olores que estuviesen mancillando su cuerpo, ingresó en la tina y se le erizó la piel, el agua estaba helada, pero no se podía quejar, eso sería bueno para él, reposó sus brazos a los costados y se puso a tararear alguna canción que lo mas seguro es que haya escuchado de los humanos, pero que mas daba, lo estaba disfrutando.

Pasaron cerca de una hora, el baño había sido realmente reconfortante, bajó vistiendo un traje ceñido en color negro con detalles naranjas, ese era su color favorito, unas botas negras y por supuesto que una elegante capa negra, sonrió a su personal, ellos siempre trabajaban muy bien, no tenía quejas de ellos, fue hasta el comedor y allí se dispuso a esperar su desayuno.

—Buen día Arata -saludó alegremente a su fiel mayordomo y acompañante-

—Buena tarde mi señor, justo iba a su habitación para preguntar por su demor...

—Muero de hambre, trae mi desayuno -interrumpió jugando con el mantelillo de la mesa y sin prestar mucha atencion al hombre-

—Lamento corregirle mi señor, pero son las tres de la tarde, por lo que es hora del almuerzo el cual esta servido en la terraza como lo solicitó

—¿Qué? -dijo evidentemente confundido-

—El señor Sai le espera desde hace veinte minutos -Naruto iba a rechistar cuando Arata continuó interrumpiendo al Dios- usted le invitó a tomar el almuerzo juntos, le avisé cuándo llegó y me ordenó preparar el almuerzo en la terraza.

—¡Haaaa!, lo siento Arata, no lo recuerdo -respondió rascandose la cabeza- creo que me dormí en la tina y respondí entre sueños -sucio mentiroso, ni de coña se había dormido, estaba ocupado en otros asuntitos que le hicieron hablar sin saber que decía-

Arata no se inmutó de la respuesta de su señor, es decir, tantos años de servicio ya le habían preparado para todo, incluso una vez lo encontro durmiendo mientras comía, y es que estaba profundamente dormido, pero también profundamente hambriento y todo eso mientras tenía sexo con una diosa de rango inferior, delante de eso, el que se quede dormido en la tina y aun asi de ordenes es casi normal.

Se levantó de donde estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y se fue hasta la terraza donde Sai le esperaba pintando el paisaje, parecía que era lo único que a ese Dios le importaba, pintar todo cuanto viera -sobre todo a Ino-, y hacer su trabajo en todo momento, sin descansos.

—Hola Sai -saludo alegre el rubio ofreciéndole la mano en señal de saludo-

—Hola Naruto -sonrió este sin responder al gesto del otro-

—Oye, se educado y no me dejes con la mano extendida -debatió indignado-

—No quiero ser descortés, no es esa mi intención, pero tampoco deseo tomar la mano con la que acabas de masturbarte -finalizó con una sonrisa un tanto burlona-

—Pero que... -¡Joder! Se le olvidaba que Sai no es capaz de guardarse nada, mendigo Dios que tenía por amigo- tomemos asiento entonces -completó mas calmado pero con la cara roja, estaba muy avergonzado-

—Bien

Platicaron de algunas cosas tontas o sin sentido, tomaron el almuerzo que les habían preparado, simplemente delicioso pensó Naruto, caminaron un poco por los jardines y regresaron para un postre preparado por Arata, quien por cierto era muy bueno en ello, era algo simple pero delicioso, una crepa de frutos silvestres.

—oye Sai, me gustaría que...

—Mi señor, lamento la interrupción, le ha sido enviado un mensaje espiritual de lady Hinata -irrumpió Arata en la terraza-

—Dale, ¿que esperas? Reproducelo -ordenó desesperado-

Arata asintió y se mostro una imagen de Hinata Hyuga frente a él.

—Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san, envío este mensaje con motivo de su inasistencia a nuestra reunión programada para este día, espero que podamos tenerla a la brevedad posible para restaurar nuestro tratado, sin nada mas me despido por el momento

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al momento, se sentía estúpido por haber olvidado la reunión pero eso se podía arreglar, no era nada del otro mundo, o bueno si por que eso era el otro mundo, o no lo era, bueno no era como si importara.

—Arata -llamó a su ayudante ignorando la presencia de su amigo- prepara mi mejor traje, también un mensaje de disculpa que haga que cualquier otro mensaje de disculpa se vea frsutrado.

—Si mi señor -respondió armonioso saliendo de la habitación-

—Ya veo -habló Sai con una suave sonrisa-

—¿De que hablas? -preguntó confundido Uzumaki-

—Dime Naruto, ¿si sabes que cuando te envían un mensaje holograma lo normal es fijar la mirada en el rostro del holograma?

—Claro que lo se, ¿por que clase de idiota me tomas? -respondio ofendido-

—Por uno que se la paso mirando los pechos de la imagen holográfica durante los 30 segundos que duró el mensaje

—Eres un idiota Sai -contesto enfurruñado-

—Entonces la deseas, es decir, quieres introducir tu diminuto pene en su cavidad vaginal -miró a Naruto sonrojarse como una manzana roja y casi sacar humo por las orejas-, también veo quieres follarla como un maldito animal, ¿eso es para compensar el tamaño?

Iba a matarlo, pero para suerte del paliducho Arata habia llegado con su traje nuevo y el mensaje de disculpa que grabaría apenas lograra meterlo de lleno en su memoria, comenzó a decirlo una y otra vez mientras Sai le observaba con denetimiento, sonreía de vez en cuando -cosa que ya era de por sí aterrador-, y seguía tomandose todas sus reservas de té.

Una vez hubo memorizado y grabado el mensaje, se sento junto a Sai para compartir un rato mas con él antes de irse a la nueva cita -reunión- con la hermosa Diosa Hinata, apenas su trasero toco el mullido asiento, Sai se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar aus dibujos, tizas y de mas cosas quw había dejado regadas por la mesita, Naruto le observaba confundido pero en silencio.

—Naruto-kun -habló finalmente con todas sus cosas en manos-, he descubierto la verdad de tu corazón, sabes que no puedo callarla, hoy es el día en que todos volvemos a nuestras labores en nuestros respectivos palacios y no puedo irme si esto no esta aclarado

—¿De que vas rarito?

—Debes decirle la verdad sobre tus sentimientos a Hinata-san, de lo contrario como parte de mi autoridad yo mismo lo haré

—¿Y que esperas que le diga?, Oh Hinata-san, debo confesarle que me muero por follarle, ya sabe, quiero introducir mi miembro erecto y latente de deseo en su hermoso coño por el resto de mi eterna vida -hablo sarcastico-, no puedo hacer eso, ¡Idiota!

—Dile lo que sientes, deja de pensar con tus lujuriosas bolas y comienza a usar la cabeza mi amigo

Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta principal, del otro lado le esperaba el carruaje que le llevaría hasta su mansión, se detuvo en el umbral dea casa y miró a su amigo

—También pide su perdón -El rubio le miró confundido-, ya sabes, por haberte masturbado a su espalda y ensuciar su bosque purificador con tus restos lechosos.

Salió rápidamente antes de ser golpeado por una pesada bota.

En su residencia, Hinata había movilizado a todos para que preparan bocadillos y té, Naruto había hecho una nueva programación para su reunión, esta sería en algunos minutos, debía atenderlo bien y darle por su lado para que esta no se alargara.

Debía protegerlo, seguro que si él se enteraba de sus sentimientos por él querría derribarla sobre una cama y hacerle cosas lujuriosas, eso significaria peligro para ambos, lo mejor es que todo siguiera normal.

Le dolía que no la recordara pero no podía pedir mucho, en ese entonces él siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones y por eso no sabía quien era, a Sai lo recordaba por que eran muy buenos amigos, a Ino por ser la novia de Sai, a Shikamaru por que habían holgazaneado juntos en varías ocasiones, a Chouji por sus típicas peleas de comida y a Tenten por que siempre peleaban, ella en cambio era muy tímida y no era capaz de entablar conversación alguna con él.

Cuándo salió de sus divagaciones un sexy rubio de ojos azules que vestía un traje negro se dirigía a ella con una mirada seductora tan tipica de él, Naruto Uzumaki había llegado.

—Lady Hinata -saludó con una reverencia- lamento presentarme ante usted en mi estado, pero no podía permitirme plantarle de nuevo.

—Agradezco que haya asistido a esta reunión apesar de su estado de Salud, prometo que sera todo muy rápido para que pueda regresar a descansar.

—Muchas gracias -tomó asiento y comenzó a liberar un poco su energía-, disculpe el poco control sobre mis energías, me encuentro un poco debilitado

—No se pteocupe -respondió sonrojada-

—Y digame, ¿que es lo que desea para que la restitución de nuestro tratado se lleve a cabo?

—Quisiera que pudiesemos conservar la virginidad de las jóvenes humanas hasta la edad de 18 años, pero solo por una temporada -habló con seguridad ignorando la cara de bobo con la que él la observaba, seguro que ni prestaba atención a lo que ella decía- en lo que el balance se restituye, seguido de eso usted podra seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo con jovenes de 15 años siempre y cuando estas sean desposadas.

—Me parece razonable -respondió con una sonrisa seductora mientras dejaba ir su energía sin control-

—¡Hmmm! -eso, acaso ¿era un gemido?, no había podido evitarlo, en verdad que no, las energias de Naruto eran fuertes y podrian hacerte excitar en un instante- mu-muchas gracias.

—Lamento que mi energía le cause problemas -se disculpó con inocencia, falsa por supuesto, esos problemas para él era el paraíso, no imagino que al dejar ir su energía los pezones de la Diosa frente a el reaccionarían, es que los veía claramente a través de la ropa, y él se estaba comenzando a poner duro como una roca de tan solo verlos-

—Entonces podemos firmar el acuerdo ya mismo para que pueda descansar, no quisiese abusar de su buena disposición -sonrio agradecida Hyuga-

—Claro que sí -su corazón se detuvo al momento en que vio a la diosa remover sus piernas con incomodidad, joder que estaba excitada y el no se quedaba atrás-, emm... Me gustaría esperar a Hajime si no le molesta, es solo por una pequeña cosa -"mentiroso" pensó, era la mentira mas ridícula que habia dicho en toda su existencia, nisiquiera necesitaba a Hajime-

—Claro que si -no podía decirle "solo firma y largate", estaba excitada, mucho, pero no se perdonaría ser grosera con él, no le quedaba mas que soportar un poco mas-.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mas bien pasaron muchos minutos, bastantes, era obvio -al menos para Naruto- que Hajime no se aparecería por allí ni de chiste, incluso Hinata comenzaba a sospecharlo, Arata solo observaba a Naruto observar de un lado a otro, perder por momentos la mirada en los pechos de la diosa y babear como un camello, girar de nuevo la cabeza y reir como un retrasado, él solo queria darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, era ridículo, pero ese sujeto era su Dios, quien lo educó y le dio todo cuando no tenía nada, le estaba muy agradecido, realmente le agradecía, pero en ocasiones su actitud era infantil, estupida e incluso muy pervertida como ahora, pero era su Dios y le debía respeto fidelidad y sobre todo apoyo aun en sus planes mas ridículos.

—Lady Hyuga -irrumpió una de las asistentes de la susodicha- en la entrada principal se encuentra el a asistente de Lord Uzumaki, Hajime Osuka.

—Hazle pasar porfavor -respondió con amabilidad-

Oh, Hajime había llegado... ¡¿HAJIME ESTABA ALLÍ?!, ¿como paso eso?, fácil, Arata era en verdad de confianza, muuucha confianza, seguro que el se encargó de decirle a Hajime que fuese, ¿bajo que pretexto?, eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que estaba allí, podría hacer el tonto un rato y hacer tiempo, fingir gravedad, seguido de delirios muy reales y declararle su amor a la hermosa Hinata mientras fingía estar al borde de la mas falsa y burda muerte, oh si, ese plan era fantástico.

—Mis respetos Lady Hyuga -saludo Hajime, naruto estaba orgulloso de cuan educados eran sus chicos-, lamento la intromisión hasta su hogar.

—No se preocupe, no es nada -le sonrió ella con dulzura, era tan tierna-

—Mi señor -se dirigió hacia el Uzumaki, este sonrió satisfecho- aquí está sus calzoncillos de la suerte que me pidió le trajera.

¡CRACK!

Naruto, su orgullo, su dignidad e incluso su alma se habían quebrado.

¿Debería quemarlos y luego despellejarlos o primero los despellejaba y luego les quemaba? ¿Sería mejor opción empalarlos como lo hacía ese tal Blad tepes?, ahora mismo mientras mentalmente recogía los restos de su dignidad y orgullo planeaba la mejor manera de asesinar a sus dos asistentes... Es que lo merecían ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de sus calzoncillos de la suerte con estampado de ranitas?, estúpidos chicos, ese era un regalo de su amada madre, no podía solo ser tocado y ya.

Otro de los motivos era... ¡QUE EXCUSA TAN MAS RIDÍCULA!, Hinata se hallaba riéndose discretamente de él, y en su cara.

—Gracias Hajime -respondió finalmente tomando los calzoncillos con extrema delicadeza y mostrando una sonrisa aparentemente "tranquila", esa que prometía sufrimiento, dolor y gritos, si que lo iban a sufrir.

—Puede ocupar mi baño para cambiarse -mencionó ella divertida, ¿donde había quedado su reciente excitación?, seguro que en el mismo lugar donde quedo la dignidad de Naruto-

—Muchas gracias -dijo el pobre hombre avergonzado-

Naruto se adentró a el baño, se miró en el espejo por algunos minutos y se rió de su situación, a pesar de que sus asistentes siempre hacían una que otra estupidez no podría dañarlos, ellos siempre lo soñortaban a él con sus planes ridículos, los quería así como eran. Tomó los calzoncillos, los dobló y guardó en el compartimento cerca de la capa, no iba a ponerselos allí ni en ese momento, revisó que todo estuviese en orden y salió de allí, fue hasta donde estaba Hinata y tomó asiento mientras sus asistentes sonreían satisfechos de su "perfecto" plan.

—Disculpadme las molestias Lady Hinata

—No es ninguna molestia -le sonrió tan dulce que él comenzaba a babear-

—Pasemos a firmar el tratado -dijo Naruto, claro que con algunos sucios planes en mente-

Un estruendo resonó por el lugar, parecía ser una explosión que venía del ala izquierda del lugar, varías asistentes entraron a la sala corriendo alegando de haber sido solo un accidente con una caldera vieja, pero se veían realmente asustadas, Hinata les sonrió y como acto de defensa y tranquilidad dejo ir sus energías para tranquilizar a las mujeres dejando en el aire una aura blanca de pureza que llamaba a Naruto.

El dolor de su entrepierna se hizo mortalmente fuerte, su erección dolía con solo el roce que se ejercia en la ropa que le cubría, su rostro se puso rojo y sus energías pedian a gritos escapar, atrapar en sus redes a la mujer frente a él, arrastrarla a sus brazos y hacerla suya una y otra vez sin inportar las consecuencias de tales acciones, el dolor era insoportable que calló de rodillas, Arata y Hajime lo ayudaron a incorporarse mientras el trataba inútilmente de cubrir con sus manos su erección para no ser vista pir nadie.

Entre todo el barullo que se había creado Hinata se percató de que había dejado ir su energía de manera despreocupada, giró su cabeza y se encontró con Naruto de rodillas en el suelo mientras intentaba ser sostenido por sus asistentes, cos sus manos cubría su entrepierna pero aun asi era visible cual era el problema, seguro que le era doloroso, en ese momento no había pensado en Naruto, solo había actuado como de costumbre para tranquilizar a las chicas, se sentía muy culpable.

Sus energías comenzaron a ingresar de nuevo en su interior, se acercó a Naruto a sabiendas de que en su estado era muy peligroso, pero no podía dejarlo así, les pidió a los dos chicos que lo llevasen hasta su habitación en la parte alta y fue tras de ellos.

—Lo siento mucho -decía ella a un lado de naruto- realmente lo siento.

—No se preocupe, no pasa nada -que sínico era, solo quería que ella saliera de la habitación para él poder correr hasta el baño y masturbarse como un poseso maniaco con complejo de ninfómano-

—Lady Hyuga -saludo una de las asistentes- ya han arreglado lo del incidente, lamentamos el inconveniente

—No se preocupen, solo tengan mas cuidado la proxima vez.

—Asi sera mi señora

Hinata le dedicó una suave sonrisa, en un acto de amabilidad posó su delgada mano sobre el hombro del hombre, fueron sólo algunos segundos, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Cuándo se aseguró de que todos estuviesen suficientemente alejados de la habitación, Naruto se levantó de un solo salto, corrió hasta el sanitario donde casi choca contra la pared y cae de bruces contra el suelo, resbaló solo un poco pero al final logró entrar, cerró con fuerza la puerta y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones con mucha velocidad.

Un suspiro brotó de los rosados labios, el dolor en su miembro era horrible, con su mano derecha comenzó a masajearlo a todo lo largo, con su mano izquierda apretó con suficiente fuerza el glande mientra soltaba suspiros por la calma que las caricias le brindaba, se recostó de la blanca pared y llevó su mente hasta un estado de trance y lujuria, se dejo envolver en sus pensamientos nada sanos, se dejó llevar por la sensación que imaginaba que el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata podría llegarle a hacer sentir.

Estaba perdido.

En su mente imaginaba a Hinata desnuda, mostrando su hermoso y turgente pecho, seguro que sus pezones eran rosados adornados por una aureola que le llamaria a lamerle, morderle y mamarle como si de un crio se tratara, con sus ojos cerrados podía ver claramente la imagen de la mujer hermosa rodeada de esa aura de pureza y timidez, con las piernas cerradas impidiéndole ver su centro por la vergüenza, ah era una imagen tan hermosa.

Soltó gruñidos cuando aceleró los movimientos de su mano, se relamia los labios y los mordía al imaginarse penetrando el rosado y húmedo coño de su diosa con su duro falo, el sonido en su mente era como una hermosa sinfonía, como lo tragaría todo, tocaría su útero y se sumergiría de la forma mas lenta y deliciosa posible, en su mano su miembro temblaba, sus piernas se estaban doblegando, estaba a nada de alcanzar el cielo.

Soltó un gruñido fuerte y claro, cayó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de mover su mano envolviendo su miembro caliente, susurro entre gemidos el nombre de la Hyuga una y otra vez, el líquido preseminal cesó dando paso a sus fluidos, se estaba corriendo aún mas que aquella vez en el bosque, el morbo que le daba imaginarla de esa forma en el lugar donde seguramente ella se desnudaba y limpiaba sus partes, donde sin nada de lujuria ella acariciaba sus pechos para asearlos, sus piernas para limpiarlas y su hermoso trasero para dejarlo tan limpio como su mente, le daba tanto maldito morbo que no podia evitarcorrerse a chorros, caliente, tan bien y tanto, si seguía así terminaría por quedarse seco en una o dos faenas más.

Resbalo golpeando una de las repisas llenas de perfumes y cremas de aromas que seguramente habían sido ofrecidas por los humanos, el estruendo en toda la habitación fue grande, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba absorto en las sensaciones que aún inundaba su cuerpo, la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando delante de él la figura preocupada de Hinata, la sorprendida de Hajime y la divertida de Arata -mataría a este último apenas se recuperara-.

Su vista se volvió borrosa, su cabeza comenzó a doler y sus energías comenzaron a esparcirse sin control, era la parte mas pura de sus energías, la parte que no podía controlar, la que actuaba por instinto propio, esta misma energía envio señales a sus súbditos, debian salir rápido de ahí o serian desconocidos para la lujuria y honestamente jamás se había follado a un hombre y no pensaba hacerlo.

—Hinata-sama -habló finalmente un preocupado Arata haciendo una reverencia- debemos salir de la habitación, venga con nosotros porfavor.

—¿Que le pasa a Naruto-san? -estaba preocupado observando como la azulina mirada pasaba de ser opaca a brillosa y llena de lívido-

—Esta perdiendo el control, debemos salir de aquí -susurro observando a Naruto ponerse de píe y comenzar a caminar hacía ellos de manera lenta y con una sonrisa que auguraba mal- acompañeme por favor

—Si Naruto-san esta mal no podemos dejarle solo -rebatió preocupada-

—Es por su seguridad, no estaremos bien si nos quedamos, nosotros nos encargaremos

—Yo no podría...

Los cuerpos de Arata y Hajime salieron volando fuera de la habitación, Hinata vio todo en camara lenta, llevó su mirada hasta el rubio e instantáneamente retrocedió unos pasos.

—Hi-na-ta~ -canturreo él comenzando a quitarse el resto de la ropa- que te parece si jugamos un ratito.

—Naruto-san... ¿Que pasa?

—Ahora nada, mas tarde quiza algo más -respondió completamente desnudo-, todo depende que tanto deseas jugar

—Llamaré a alguien para aue le atienda, considero que no esta siendo...

—¿No estoy siendo que? -dijo sacando su lengua y comenzando a lamer el blanco cuello de la chica-

—Basta, detengase por favor

—¿Segura?, puedo oler el deseo emanando de tu cuerpo, me deseas tanto como yo a ti

—Naruto-kun -acunó el rostro de él entre sus suaves manos-, no hagas esto, esta prohibido para los dos.

—Si, esta prohibido pero es tan bueno -comenzó a olfatear su cuello-, llámame Naruto-kun mientras te follo, eso sería aún mas bueno

—Naruto-kun, por favor no hagas esto -suplicó asustada-

—Shhh, solo abre tus piernas y deja que me hunda en ti, preciosura

El rubio recosto a la Hyuga sobre la cama, llevo sus manos hasta el cuello que había mordido con anterioridad, repartió suaves caricias y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los agenos, los acarició con los propios y se dio el derecho de lamerlos, suspiró extasiado y selló el beso.

Los labios de Naruto se movieron hambrientos sobre los de ella, de forma brusca le hizo abrir la boca para introducir su lengua en esta, laa grandes manos se movieron hasta sus piernas y comenzaron a delinearlas por encima de la ropa, ella quería quitarlo, quería alejarlo y salir corriendo de allí, estaba asustada no por lo que le fuese hacer, estaba asustada por las consecuencias que eso podría traer, sabía que era puro instinto lo que le llevaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, sabía que no estaba consciente, por eso mismo no podría culparle, pero para poder protegerlo debía alejarlo de ella, detenerlo ahora que estaba a tiempo.

El sonido de su vestido rasgandose le sacó de sus pensamientos, vio sus pechos rebotar fuera de la tela, los ojos de Naruto brillar y su boca saborearse, la raposa lengua del Uzumaki se rozó con el rosado y sensible pezón provocandole un gemido, cuándo lo vio acercar de nuevo la lengua colocó su palma en el denudo pecho de él y le golpeó con una palma de aire alejándolo al instante y dejándolo en el suelo, mientras ella aprovechó de cubrir su denudez con mantas de la cama.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe, un pequeño zorro naranja que miró hacía donde Naruto se encontraba poniendose de pie sonriendo con sorna.

—Me encanta la rudeza, sobre todo si la ruda eres tú

—NARUTOOOOO~ -gritó el zorrito-

El zorro corrio y salto sobre el rubio entrando por completo en su cuerpo y regresandolo a la normalidad.

—Señor~ -corrieron ambos hombres a levantarlo-, ¿Por que encerró a Kurama-san en la bodega y no nos dijo nada?

—¿Kurama?, no me digan que lo dejaron salir -dijo aún confundido-

—Señor, de no haberlo hecho, usted estaría en problemas -dijo serio Arata-

Cuando iba a preguntar que pasó, su mirada se topo con la tímida de Hinata, estaba sobre la cama, cubierta con una sabana recostada de la pared, con sus brazos trataba de cubrirse en signo de protección, sus ojitos estaban rojos y húmedos, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se retraía mas en la cama.

En ese momento se sintió miserable, se sintió sucio y avergonzado, sabía lo que había hecho, eso explicaba por que Kurama estaba dentro de él de nuevo, no lo sabía a detalle pero por ahora no quería saberlo.

Miró a Hinata que no le sostuvo la mirada, allí lo supo.

La había cagado en grande.

 **Hola, emmm... Bueno gracias por leer y esperar a pesar que me demoré bastante en actualizar, lo iba hacer ayer pero todo lo que escribí se borró por error y llore jajaja... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, regalenme un review plox...**

 **Por cierto que estoy feliz, Kaneki y Touka se casaron, se viene el bebé y yo estoy vuelta loca con ese manga, luego que el final de Fairy Tail se acerca, aún recuerdo cuando era Naruto el que estaba finalizando :c pero bueno que se le va a hacer... Espero seguir contando con su apoyo... Besitos :3 y tengan una excelente semana 7u7**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Yo... Lo siento -habló tembloroso Naruto aún desnudo sobre el suelo-, Hinata de verdad lo siento

—Mi señor -le habló Arata-, será mejor que se disculpe cuando se vista.

—Lady Hyuga -irrumpió preocupada una de las asistentes de Hinata-, la guardia de ángeles esta aquí comandada por el arcángel Kō

—¿Cómo dices? -estaba preocupada, si sabían de lo sucedido le iría mal a Naruto-

—Ali les ha hablado, estábamos muy preocupadas de que ese violador le hiciese daño

—No puede ser, diles que...

—¡Uzumaki Naruto, De píe! -hizo entrada el arcángel Kō junto a mas de 20 angeles armados con lanzas celestiales apuntando al Uzumaki-

—No, esperen -se puso frente al rubio Arata-, mi señor no ha hecho nada, no pueden...

—Basta Arata -se puso de pie vistiendo solo ropa interior-, he cometido un pecado y debo pagar, toma a Hajime y regresen a la mansión, cuiden de todos y no hagan ninguna estupidez.

—Pero mi señor...

—Es una Orden, Arata cuida a tus hermanos hasta mi regreso

—Como usted ordene mi señor -aceptó con una respetuosa reverencia-

—No, no pueden -cubriendo su desnudez se movió sobre la cama-, Naruto-kun no..

—Lamento lo que hice Lady Hyuga

La guardia tomó a Naruto y fue conducido hasta el carruaje que le llevaría a la sala de juzgado qu se encontraba detrás de ma cumbre de las siete estrellas.

En el camino los ángeles guardianes no dejsron de rodear el carruaje con sus lanzas celestiales, era normal que eso pasase cuando se trata de alguno de los siete dioses, pero eso no quitaba que fuese molesto.

En la residencia de Hinata, Arata tomó a Hajime y despidiendose con una reverencia emprendieron camino a la mansión del Uzumaki, debían cuidar de sus hermanos así tuviesen que abandonar a su señor, al menos por ahora.

Hinata se vistió rápidamente, se colocó la sandalias y salió al corredor principal, allí se encontraba el pequeño Kurama sentado en el centro de una de las mesillas, observaba a Hinata y se veía bastante preocupado.

—Lady Hinata -saludo el zorrito-

—Usted ¿es?

—Soy Kurama, el zorro protector de nueve colas de Naruto -se presentó-

—¿Por que no está con Naruto-kun?

—Necesito hablar con usted -habló con firmeza- sientese por favor, es una historia un poco larga

—De acuerdo

—Cuando Naruto Nació yo fui entregado a él, existimos nueve bestias para nueve dioses de poder incontrolable, pero de todos esos dioses sólo Naruto fue capaz de ascender a ser uno de los siete, tengo el poder de controlar la energía incontrolable de su interior, tengo el deber de protegerle, pero esta ocasionó fallé

—¿Por que ha pasado esto? -preguntó afligida-

—Hace algunas semanas Naruto me llamó al exterior, lo hace frecuentemente así que no me extraño, sin embargo dijo que estaba harto de que quisiesen controlarle y me selló en un cofre sagrado.

—¿No podía liberarse?

—Contrario a lo que puedes creer yo no soy un ser sagrado, las energías de Naruto son de lujuria y perversión, su energía es oscura y para controlarla sin ser corrompido por ella es necesario alguien con la misma oscuridad, soy una bestia de oscuridad, mi naturaleza es medio demonio, un medio demonio que debía cuidar de Naruto

—Naruto-kun, ¿fue nombrado tu amo?

—Si, pero jamás me ordenó nada, él se empeñó en que fuésemos amigos, no estoy molesto por que me haya sellado, se que en ese momento estaba molesto, muchos diosas inferiores se la pasan acosándolo y constantemente le avisan que si hace daño a alguna de ellas tendrá que desposarla, es por eso que controlo el 90% de sus energías y al final no puede ni excitarse, lleva siglos sin estar con una mujer por esa razón, cuando supo de la cumbre decidió que era buen momento para descontrolarse, pero las cosas le salieron mal por que se enamoró de ti y casi te daña por su descontrol.

—Naruto-kun, él ¿esta enamorado de mí? -cuestionó sorprendida colocando una mano en su pecho-

—Tanto como lo estás tú de él -miró a Hinata que parecía feliz pero en shock-, desde que se conocieron por primera vez él se interesó en ti a pesar de no haber visto tu rostro que mantenías cubierto, se interesó en ti y quería saber tu nombre pero el muy idiota siempre llegaba tarde a las cumbres, siempre olvidaba la hora correcta e incluso el día, después dejaste de asistir y tras 100 años de tu ausencia, él fue dejando tu recuerdo en el fondo de su mente, es por eso que ahora que se reencontraron, apesar de que él no te recuerda, se ha esforzado para llamar tu atención.

—Entonces Naruto-kun está...

—Así es, Sai será llamado al juzgado para determinar el estado de Naruto, como parte de su poder y obligación él no podría mentir, cuando se enteren de los sentimientos de Naruto y el conjunto de sus acciones será castigado y enviado al infierno

—No puede ser, como podría, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Lo siento, no hay forma de ayudarlo sin que te veas comprometida, él jamás me perdonaría algo así, me envió hasta aquí para pedirte algo, es un favor especial

—Pero tengo que ayudarlo, no podría permitir que sea enviado al infierno, sus poderes serían sellados y podría llegar a ser asesinado por los demonios -miró con preocupación a el pequeño Kurama frente a ella-, no puedo permitirlo, debo ayudarle

—No puede, Naruto no quiere ser salvado por nadie, él no tiene idea de sus sentimientos hacía él, -de un salto llegó hasta las piernas de Hinata y allí continuó hablando-, si quieres ayudarlo solo escucha el mensaje que te ha enviado

—Pero... -vio la mirada triste del zorro h asintió, no podía insistir, de todas formas no llegaría a nada-

—Naruto quiere que porfavor cuides de su gente, Hajime, Arata y todos los que viven en su mansión.

—¿Cómo podría yo cuidar de ellos? -preguntó confundida-

—Ellos, todos ellos son semi dioses -aclaró con seriedad-, serán enviados a la tierra, allí correrán peligro, pero si tu pudieses mantenerlos a salvo, él estaría muy feliz y tranquilo

—Él, los quiere mucho ¿cierto? -preguntó conmovida-

—Todos ellos han vivido en la miseria, hijos de padre o madre mortal que mueren a la hora del parto, en el caso de que el padre sea el mortal, este es asesinado por un ángel, todos fueron abandonados por su padre o madre sagrado, fueron rechazados tanto aqui arriba como abajo en la tierra, él los encontró por coincidencia cuándo un hombre intentó abusar de uno de ellos, fue perversidad y lujuria que Naruto siempre trata de aplacar ya sea por las buenas o las malas, reconoció el poder de cada uno de ellos y los trajo hasta aquí, les dio techo, comida, educación e hizo de todos ellos una misma familia.

—¿Cómo fue que se pusieron a su servicio?

—Se empeñaron en tratar de retribuirle al menos un poco de todo lo que él había hecho con ellos, se negó rotundamente pero aún así no se detuvieron en su determinación, al final terminó aceptando, jamás los trato como menos, todos los tratos como: "mi señor", fueron impuestos por ellos, en algún momento todo se giró, el no aceptar lo que para ellos era una forma de pago, era igual que pisotear su agradecimiento y lealtad, él no es como los demás

—¿A que se refiere Kurama-san?

—Naruto, él no es cómo los demás, no anda ordenando a diestra y siniestra, él pide las cosas como un favor, es por eso que cuándo él le ordenó a Arata, éste no pudo negarse, es la primera orden que Naruto le da desde que lo conocieron, ellos jamás desafiarían una orden directa de aquel a quién consideran un padre.

—Esa es la razón, ¿por eso dejaron que se lo llevaran?

—Si, les dio la orden de proteger esa familia, retar esa orden sería imperdonable -con una de sus patas acarició las manos de Hinata-, es por eso que te pide que los protejas, que cuándo sean enviados a la tierra cuides de ellos, ellos son su familia.

—Yo daré lo mejor de mí

Kurama se retiró de la mansión de Hinata, en su alcoba ella pensó muchas cosas y comprendió aún mas, los motivos del actuar de Naruto, kurama le mencionó también el hecho de que sería enviado junto a Naruto al infierno, no entendía el por que Naruto debía pagar de esa manera, él era tan bueno, los Dioses tienen prohibido traer personas de la tierra hacía el paraíso donde los Dioses habitaban, no importaba si eran humanos o semi dioses, seguro que el rubio había desafiado todo eso para conservar a su lado a todos esos abandonados, entonces ¿por que a pesar de todo lo bueno que hacía debía ser castigado con el exilio?, no solo la sociedad humana estaba mal, la de los Dioses tampoco era perfecta, juzgar a una persona solo por sus errores sin tomar en cuenta sus múltiples virtudes, sin embargo entendía que eso mantenía el equilibrio, aún que sonara injusto.

Su mente comenzó a maquilar una idea, esa idea poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en un plan, sin embargo sabía que dicho plan debía mantenerlo en secreto, tal vez sonaba incorrecto, pero era adecuado hacerlo, era por un bien, aún que ese bien solo beneficie a unos pocos.

En la sala de juzgado se encontraba la mesa directiva, el líder de los sietes y otros dioses que se jactaban de parcialidad por el tema, Naruto estaba rodeado por ángeles y arcángeles que se negaban a dejar de apuntarle con sus lanzas, se sentía cansado pues Kurama había regresado y por ende su energía había sido sellada de nuevo, había intentado hablar con él pero este se negaba, alegaba que debía estar pendiente de su juicio, no es como que le importada, en el fondo sabía que su castigo era el exilio al infierno, al menos queria tener la certeza de que su familia no estaría desprotegida.

—Naruto Uzumaki -resonó una voz en el pasillo-, veo que has caído

—Veo que es necesaria la presencia del resto de los siete para tratar de provocarme un poco de vergüenza, lamento decir que eso no funcionará

—No estamos aquí para eso -habló una voz tranquila y un tanto floja-, Tenten solo quiere molestarte.

—Terminen de llegar a la sala -les reprendió Chouji-.

Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten y Sai hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, ocuparon los cuatro lugares disponibles junto a su líder y comenzaron con la sesión.

—Naruto -habló Chouji-, está tarde se recibió un llamado desde la zona de hospedaje de la Diosa de la Pureza, Hinata Hyuga, se te acusó de haber sometido a la deidad con deseos carnales propios de tu propio poder -levantó la mirada observando a un impasible rubio-, en tu defensa, ¿Podrías explicar lo que pasó?

—En mi defensa, no hay nada que pueda objetar -respondió con calmada voz-

—Entonces -se aclaró la voz confundido-, ¿Podrías contar lo que pasó?

—Lo que fue reportado es lo que pasó -dijo nuevamente seguro-

—Sai -habló de nuevo Chouji dando órdenes con la mirada-

—No está mintiendo -aclaró tranquilo el pelinegro como siempre-, pero tampoco está diciendo todo

—Naruto, dime todo lo que pasó

—En resumen -comenzó el Uzumaki-, intenté abusar de la Diosa Hinata

—Naruto, necesito que seas...

—Ya ha aceptado su pecado -interrumpió Tenten-, es nuestro deber que se cumplan las reglas, no importa el motivo, Naruto a cometido un pecado

—Siempre tan mordaz -susurró el rubio-

—Me apena tu situación, pero atentaste contra Hinata, sabes que es lo correcto -refutó de nuevo tenten-

—Sai, realiza un análisis completo -ordenó el líder-

—Naruto debe estar de acuerdo para que pueda hacerlo

—Esta en juicio -interrumpió la chica de nuevo-, no tiene derecho a opinar o elegir

—Tenten -reprendió akimichi-, es una orden, hazlo Sai

—Está bien -concentro sus energías y se adentro en la mente de Naruto-, inicialmente solo quería besarla, tenía un plan, enamorarla y poder llegar a desposarla, él encerró a Kurama, hubo un accidente en la casa Hyuga y las energías liberadas de Hinata-san lo descontrolaron, inicialmente fue su plan fingir descontrol pero con intenciones menos dañinas

—Entonces fue un accidente -aclaró Chouji-

—No -habló Naruto-, intenté abusar de ella

—Sai no mentiría, significa que ella también es culpable por liberar su energía de forma...

—No -volvió a decir el rubio-

—según lo que viste, ¿Ella trató de defenderse? -le cuestionó el líder a Sai-

—Hubo resistencia oral, trató de alejarse y cuándo no pudo alejarlo lo golpeó con una palma de vacío

—Naruto, se que tienes poder suficiente para sellar partes de tus recuerdos, estas forzando el bloqueo de esos recuerdos y Sai no puede ver algunos detalles -chouji miró atentamente a Naruto-, por eso luces cansado

—No tengo nada mas que decir, ya conoces la verdad -le respondió Uzumaki-

—Llamaremos a Hinata para declarar -se puso de píe mientras el resto le miraba con atención-, mientras tanto serás confinado a encierro total en tu residencia de alojamiento, no tienes permitido tener cerca a ninguno de tus asistentes.

—Lo correcto es enviarlo a zona de restricción -replicó molesta tenten poniendose de píe-, podría escapar.

—Estamos hablando de Naruto, de haber querido escapar ya lo habría hecho -sentenció Shikamaru-

—He dado una órden y es definitiva -chouji miró a todos y salió de la sala-

Después de la sesión, Naruto fue llevado por la guardia hasta su lugar de alojamiento, se colocaron en perímetro rodeando por completo la mansión, las puertas y ventanas fueron selladas y sólo podían ser habiertas por los arcángeles y Kurama quién no podía ayudar a Naruto a escapar por que de hacerlo uno de sus hermanos sería sacrificado.

Naruto intentó contactar con Kurama un par de veces, pero este cumplió la promesa de no decir nada mas aparte de que Hinata prometió cuidar de los semi dioses, caminó por todo el lugar, ahora que se hallaba sólo se daba cuenta de que el lugar era bastante grande y muy silencioso, mas que silencioso era solitario, resignado se fue a la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, la mirada la llevó al techo y se puso a pensar en cuanto extrañaría a toda esa familia que siempre cuidaba de él.

Cerca de media noche se comenzó a escuchar una trifulca fuera de la mansión, aún así sonaba retirado de donde él se encontraba, sumado a que ninguno de los guardias había comentado nada o hecho ruido alertando de alguna emergencia.

Kurama despertó rápidamente al escuchar ruido fuera de la mansión, salió disparado del cuerpo de su amigo y se paró frente a la puerta, miró hacía atras y allí lo vio recostado sin moverse pero con los sentidos activos, Naruto no pensaba escapar así que no era necesario mantenerlo bloqueado, abrió la puerta y salió a investigar un poco.

Caminó por las salas principales y habitaciones, observó por las ventanas y no vio nada anormal, iba con intenciones de regresar hasta la habitación cuando escuchó bastante ruido en el perimetro de los guardias, corrió hasta llegar a la entrada principal y abrió la puerta, se asomó medió cuerpo y vio a los guardias ir hacía la zona oeste de la región, los arcángeles que cuidaban por aire emprendieron el vuelo junto al resto, solo cuatro ángeles y un arcángel se quedaron como método de vigilancia.

A lo lejos Kurama logró divisar una figura moverse temblorosa y con rapidez, vestía de colores opacos y sus ropas parecían gastadas, su respiración sonaba agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza, cerca de los escalones de la mansión había resbalado pero uno deblos ángeles le había auxiliado mientras le daba indicaciones de entrar a la mansión para mantenerse a salvo, Kurama se hizo a un lado y le dejo entrar.

—¿Quién eres? -le cuestionó apenas la vio mas calmada-

—Soy Addisson Malín -respondió nerviosa-

—Eres una Diosa ¿no?

—No, soy asistente de la Diosa Leyla Hirel de la felicidad

—¿Por que te han dejado pasar y que pasa alla afuera?

—Hay un ataque cerca de la zona Oeste, algunos demonios se han infiltrado y están atacando a todos, allí me he encontrado con seis de los siete Dioses y me han enviado a refugiarme aquí

—¿Te enviaron sola sabiendo la gravedad de la situación de Naruto? -cuestionó desconfiado-

—Si, han dicho que vienen en camino para protegerlo antes de llevárselo a una zona segura

—Espera -miró sorprendido el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer-, dijiste que habían seis de los siete, ¿la puerza estaba allí?

—Si, escuche algo sobre una declaración que daría pero fueron interrumpidos por el ataque

—¿Quiénes mas estaban alli?

—Había alli un gato azul, un pulpo con cara de toro, un mapache molesto, un insecto enorme, un caballo de muchas colas y algunos mas que no recuerdo

—Mis hermanos -susurró bajito Kurama, observó las escaleras que iban hacía la habitación de Naruto y apretó los dientes-, escucha, quedate aquí y no te acerques a la segunda planta, si escuchas que alguien dice "Kurama" sólo responde que está en camino, no será por mucho, sólo hasta que los seis vengan aquí

—Entendido

Kurama salió corriendo de la mansión a toda la velocidad que sus patas se lo permitían, salió de camino al mismo lugar al que fueron los guardias, pasó evitando ser visto por los que se habían quedado en vigilancia, podía escuchar ataques a lo lejos, pero podía intuir que era bastante lejos, su velocidad era solo la mitad de lo que acostumbraba por alguna razón desconocida, su visión se veía distorsionada por momentos y le hacía perder el equilibrio, pero siguió el camino, debía llegar para ayudar a sus hermanos.

Dentro de la mansión, Addisson llenó sus manos de energía blanca y colocó un sello en la puerta principal, se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y sus ropas se transformaron en un largo vestido blanco con detalles dorados a la cintura, el cabello que parecía sucio en un principio, se transformó en una larga y lacia cabellera negra azulada, los zapatos viejos se transformaron en sandalias de oro.

Era Hinata.

Caminó por toda la mansión sellando puertas y ventanas mientras retiraba los antiguos sellos, cuándo terminó con el sellado empezó a ir hacía el segundo piso, estaba nerviosa pero se decía a si misma que no podía dar marcha atrás, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Llegó hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, no sabía en cuál estaba Naruto, podía saber que era en la principal pero no podía saber donde se encontraba esta, su mansión tenía el mismo aspecto en el exterior, pero en el interior estaban distribuidas de manera diferente, siguió caminando hasta que escucho sonidos en la habitación del lado derecho, se escuchaban pasos y algunos suspiros, sonrió satisfecha de haber dado con la habitación, dio pasos lentos y silenciosos hasta que se encontro frente a esta, estaba temblando como un conejo, pero no podía dar paso atrás, el avance ya era grande.

Abrió la puerta lentamente después de varios minutos en los que su mano solo sostuvo el pomo de la puerta, la atención del rubio se posó en ella casi la instante, había girado su rostro hacía ella y juraba haberlo visto todo en cámara lenta, este quedo mirándola en shock.

—Lady Hinata -apenas pudo hablar-

—Naruto-kun -respondió sorprendida de sí misma por haber llegado tan lejos-

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Naruto-kun, he venido a verte por que quiero hablar contigo -respondio tímida-

—Tiene que irse de aquí, si descubren que ha venido a verme estará en problemas

—No me iré, quiero hablar con usted

—Pero... -Naruto se sintió asustado por un momento, pudo sentir la energía de Hinata rodearle- ¡Kurama!

—Naruto-kun, escuchame por favor

—Tiene que irse -dijo mientras retrocedía alejandose de ella-, ¡KURAMA!

—Naruto-kun, detente, quiero hablar contigo

Hinata pudo ver que Naruto estaba decidido a no escucharla, lo entendía, entendía que se sentía culpable y por eso estaba decidido a pagar por su pecado, pero a pesar de que lo entendía también le dolía, le dolía por que lo amaba tanto y verlo de esa manera le lastimaba, él se veía tan arrepentido y ella no hacia nada, había dejado que se lo llevaran e incluso se había negado a declarar, pero lo había hecho por que supo que la condena era segura, Naruto sería exiliado al infierno después de que ella declarase y no importaría si declaraba a su favor o en su contra, por eso tomó decisiones, que esperaba fuesen las correctas.

Las inhibiciones de Hinata se liberaron, su energía comenzó a fluir como una cascada mientras ella estaba en calma como un río, sus ropajes comenzaron a desvanecerse dejando su cuerpo a la vista. Naruto sintió que su energía salía, su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y su erección fue instantánea y dolorosa, buscaba alejarse de ella, mantenerse alejado le daba esperanzas de mantenerla a salvo, alejarla antes de su descontrol era su prioridad.

Trató de correr hacía la ventana pero esta tenía sello, podría romperlo pero sería complicado y no tenía tiempo, los espasmos causados por la excitación estaban causando estragos en su cuerpo, el dolor en su cabeza se volvió latente y su vista se nubló, llamaba tanto como podía a Kurama pero este no respondía, no tenía idea de donde estaba metido ahora que lo estaba necesitando como un loco.

Finalmente Naruto perdió el control, salió de dónde se había metido buscando alejarse con una sonrisa llena de lívido en el rostro, con sus manos quitándose la camisa y sus pantalones desapareciendo a cada paso, los ojos brillantes de lujuria y la lengua venenosa mojandose los labios, preparandose para lo que venía.

—Mi hermosa Hinata -habló acercándose a ella que seguía sin moverse-, puedo sentir el dulce aroma de tu excitación, puedo incluso sentir el suave palpitar de tú coñito gracias a mi energía que te está recorriendo, dime preciosa, ¿Por que no habías venido antes?

—Tenía miedo -respondió con timidez-

—¿Miedo?, no debes tenerme miedo, no te haría daño, solo te follaría tan duro que no podrías andar durante algunos días -sonrió con sorna-

—Espera

—He esperado por siglos, desde que te conocí, ¿recuerdas?, en la primera cumbre, lucias tan hermosa y apetitosa como siempre, no puedo esperar por comerme cada espacio de tu cuerpo.

Naruto se movió con gran velocidad y aprisionó a Hinata, olió su cuello y lameteo la zona, le susurro al oído y le mordió el lóbulo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde se recostó sobre ella, aprisionándola con sus brazos a cada costado.

—Hinata, ¡Alejate de mí! -gritó con desesperación cuando logró recuperar un poco de su conciencia-, ¡Hinata huye!

—No huiré -levantó sus brazos y abrazó a Naruto del cuello llevándolo hacía ella-, no huiré de ti, yo vine por ti, por que te amo, por que quiero y deseo esto tanto como tú

—¿Qué estas diciendo? -preguntó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella-

—Te amo Naruto-kun, te he amado desde hace cientos de años y cuándo me di cuenta que me enamoraba cada vez más me fui, me fui huyendo de ti, de lo que siento, me fui por que soy cobarde, por miedo a ser rechazada, por que sabía que amarte como te amo es un pecado, por que yo soy pureza y tu lujuria, por que fuimos catalogados como opuestos, luz y oscuridad que no se unen.

—Hinata -comenzó a haar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tan triste por el destino que les esperaba separados y tan feliz a la vez por ser correspondido, por ser dueño de aquel puro corazón-, si yo lo hubiese sabido habría actuado diferente, no habría cometido tantas estupideces, pero ya está hecho, no podemos cambiar nada, Hinata, solo dejame hacer una sola cosa, dejame besarte

Con lentitud sus rostros se acercaron, los labios de uno fueron rozados por los ajenos, Hinata sentía los labios de Narutos tan tibios, eran suaves y cálidos, gruesos y húmedos, atrapó entre sus propios labios los ajenos, los adoró cómo al tesoro mas sagrado, tiró levemente de ellos antes de atacarlos de nuevo, escuchó un suave gemido de él, tan masculino y erótico, sus labios se buscaban a si mismos y a cada roce provocaban un leve sonido, su lengua acarició el labio inferior del rubio, él atrapó el de ella y lo mordió con dulzura, su lengua se removió y se adentró en la boca de Hyuga, tan caliente y rasposa, chocaba con la propia y danzaban una danza sin fin.

—Hinata, te amo -dijo el rubio a centímetros de los hinchados labios de ella-, no sabes cuanto te amo y te deseo, pero no puedo tomarte, eso te condenaría a ti también.

—Naruto, no me importa condenarme, no me importa nada mas que tú, por favor, hazme tu mujer, tomame

—No es correcto

—Es mas incorrecto negar lo que sentimos, tratar de mentirnos a nosotros mismos.

—si empiezo no podré detenerme

—No querré que te detengas

Había sinceridad en la mirada de Hinata, había verdad, había amor, había pasado de la locura que le propiciaba su propia lujuria a controlarla por Hinata, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo jamas lo resistiría, pero al menos la trataría como la Diosa que era mientras podía.

Sus labios fueron apresados por los del Dios, ella se sintió muy feliz, tan dichosa de ser besada por aquellos hermosos y dulces labios, se abrazó mas a él, mientras sentía las grandes manos recorrerle los brazos y la cintura, los labios se movieron a través de su cuello, allí fueron repartidos besos húmedos, mordidas y lamidas.

Con cada acción que él ejercía sobre su cuerpo, un gemido escapaba de sus labios, pudo sentir los dedos deslizarse por su cadera y bajar con delicadeza hasta atrapar entre sus manos aquellas delgadas piernas, acariciándolas y guiarlas hasta enrollarlas en la cintura de él, apegandolos, provocando un delicioso rocé, aquél tormentoso roce entre el húmedo coño y el erecto falo que estaba caliente y latente por ser liberado de su presión, por vaciarse.

El dios de lujuria deslizó sus manos hasta arriba, apresó las delgadas manos de Hinata y las llevó sobre su cabeza, besó con delicadeza el hombro y lo mordió con delicadeza, repartió besos desde la clavícula hasta el valle de sus mejestusos pechos, besó y lamió el montículo, deslizó la caliente lengua hasta rozar con ella el duro pezón, aquel rosado botón que se alzaba arrogante clamando por atención, con la punta de su raposa lengua lo redondeó una y otra vez, Hinata se sumía en la locura y se mojaba cada vez mas, ya no tenía el control de su energía ni de su cuerpo.

Cuando Naruto apresó el duro pezón entre sus dientes, Hinata creyó que explotaría de excitación.

Con la mirada cruzándose con la mirada de Hinata, decidió atender al otro pezón, aquel que le llamaba estando tan solitario, hizo lo mismo que con él anterior y de nuevo Hinata se perdió.

Él quería hacerle tantas cosas, queria perder su rostro en medio de aquellas piernas, quería beber de aquel paraiso y comer de aquella temblorosa almejita que lucia brillante por el flujo, que era tan rojita por em roce que habían tenido, que estaba tan estrecha, cerrada y que le llamaba para ser corrompida por su venenosa lengua que moria por bañarse en ella, deseaba tenerla de rodillas frente a él y enterrarle su latente polla hasta la garganta donde ésta se cerraría apretandole el glande, deseaba tanto verla lamiéndole la polla como si fuese algo muy dulce, y que aún que no pudiese tragarselo por completo que al menos lo intentara, pero no podía, estaba demasiado deseoso de enterrar su carne debtro de ella que si alargaba un poco mas la espera, sentía que se volvería loco.

—Voy a entrar, ¿estás lista?

—Sí, se gentil

—Seré cuidadoso, amor

Tomó la polla entre sus dedos, le dolía como el demonio, la acercó a la húmeda entrada y comenzó a tallarla arriba y abajo, el sonido provocado le parecía simplemente mágico, podía ver los pliegues separarse para él, era encantador, las mejillas de ellas sonrojadas por la vergüenza solo lo hacían desearlo más.

—No lo mires así -dijo avergonzada mientras veía como el adoraba lo que provocaba en aquella zona-

—¿Qué cosa? -preguntó él con malicia-

—Mi cosita, es vergonzoso

—Tu coñito es hermoso, me encanta

Detuvo su polla en la estrecha entrada y comenzó a ejercer presión, ella gimió y apretó sus puños, presionó un poco más y metió por completo el glande, se detuvo al sentir la presión en él, era tan delicioso, gruño bajito y regresó a su trabajo, presionó un poco más abriéndose paso en el húmedo y apretado canal cuándo escuchó un quejido, se detuvo para besarla buscando tranquilizarla, después de algunos momentos entró un poco más hasta que sintió el himen obstaculizarlo.

—Voy a meterlo por completo, voy a romper tu himen, seré lo mas gentil que pueda, pero no podré detenerme aunque quiera

—Esta bien, quiero que lo metas todo

Besó a Hinata quien se abrazó con fuerza a él, hizo un pequeño retroceso y se empujó con fuerza penetrandola por completo, ella arqueó su espalda y ocultó un quejido en el beso que mantenía con él.

Naruto se detuvo por un par de minutos, sin dejar de besar a Hinata comenzó a moverse lentamente, era tan estrecho que moverse para sentirse apretado era una adicción, su polla se lo agradecía en cada movimiento que hacía, el dolor se había ido y Hinata había dejado de quejarse, lo estaba disfrutando, le aruñaba la espalda o le mordía el hombro, soltaba gemidos y se mordía los labios para de vez en cuando tratar de ocultarlos.

Su energía se apoderó de una parte de él, movía su cuerpo frenéticamente pero sin alterar su mente, lo tenía completamente consciente de lo que pasaba, era él quien escuchaba a Hinata gemir.

—Naruto-kun... ¡AAAHHH! No te detengas, se siente tan grande y tan bueno

—Hinata... Voy a girarte, quiero tener tu espalda pegada a mi pecho, voy a hacertelo tan profundo

—Si, por favor

Giró a la Hyuga sobre la cama, la colocó boca abajo con la cadera sólo un poco levantada, le abrió los pliegues y se enterró en ella con fuerza, la escucho gritar de placer mientras apretaba con sus puños las sabanas, la tomó de las caderas y salió por completo de ella para volverse a enterrar hasta el fondo, volvió a repetirlo un par de veces antes de recostarse sobre ella para besar su espalda y cuello.

Siguió penetrándola con fuerza y rápidez, escuchaba el choque de sus cuerpos calientes y cubiertos por una leve capa de humedad, sentía que ella se hacía mas estrecha y como su cavidad se contraía.

—Naruto, mi vientre se siente extraño, esta muy caliente -lloriqueo ella gimiendo cada vez mas-

—Vas a correrte, lo harás para mi, dejalo ser, apretame la polla tanto como quieras

—¡Aaahhhhhh! ¡Naruto~!

—Eso es preciosa, correte

Las paredes vaginales se abrasaron al palpitante miembro de Naruto, pero aún así no se detuvo, siguió entrando y saliendo hasta que sintió su propio orgasmo acercarse mientras el de ella comenzaba a extinguirse, aumentó la fuerza hasta que se sintió en el cielo, se vacío con fuerza dentro de ella.

Hinata sintió su vientre siendo llenado por un espeso y caliente liquido, sentía el miembro de Naruto temblar dentro de ella y lo había escuchado llamarla por su nombre mientras mordía suavemente su hombro, sentía que si seguía derramandose dentro de ella su cuerpo no lo podría retener, era demasiado, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era dificultosa, el cuerpo caliente de él cayó sobre su espalda, estaba tan caliente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad y Naruto pudo salir de ella, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó, ella acariciaba su pecho, hacia figurillas invisibles y le sonreía con dulzura, sus piernas aún temblaban un poco, era normal, la había follado como un animal a pesar de haberse contenido, además que para ella era la primera vez.

Afuera de la mansión, todos los ángeles y arcángeles junto a los cinco dioses restantes y Kurama intentaban abrir la puerta o alguna ventana.

—No puedo quitar el sello -dijo preocupado Kurama-

—Sólo tu y los arcángeles tienen la llave para el sello -habló ino-

—Este no es el mismo sello que cuándo me fui

—Dejame ver -mencionó Sai acercándose para revisar el sello-

—¿Qué pasa Sai? -le preguntó chohji que ya estaba muy preocupado-

—No puedo romperlo, me repele

—Yo lo intentaré -se acercó Shikamaru para estudiarlo-, el sello no es complejo, fue hecho con prisa pero aún así no me es posible quitarlo

—¿por que no?

—El poder, es un poder mas allá de los nuestros, es un sello blanco que solo puede ser retirado por el sellador o alguien con mayor poder que el sellador

—Un ¿sello blanco? -miró sorprendido el líder-, ¿Hinata?

—Si, y sólo conozco a alguien con mas poder que ella y que aún así se le dificultaria. Naruto.

"CLICK"

El sonido del sello siendo roto llamó la atención de todos, Shikamaru abrió la puerta y se adentró con rapidez a la mansión seguido de todos, corrieron por las escaleras y fue rebasado por Kurama quién al llegar a la habitación abrió de golpe dejando ver a Naruto completamente vestido con una débil Hinata en brazos con un delgado vestido blanco.

—¡NARUTO! -se alarmó Chouji-, ¿que hiciste?

—Naruto-kun no hizo nada -respondió Hinata tratando de incorporarse-, yo fui, yo provoque la falsa alarma para que los guardias fueran allá, yo le mentí a Kurama diciendo que sus hermanos estaban luchando allá para que se apartara de Naruto, yo puse los sellos, yo vine y me entregué a él, liberé mi energía y lo seduje al igual que lo hice en mi mansión, yo soy la única pecadora aquí.

—No -habló Naruto-, fui yo quien lo hizo, yo quice abusar de ella, yo la seduje y fui yo quien hoy la hizo mujer, yo soy quien ha pecado

—Sai -habló chouji confundido, tan confundido como los demás-, ¿quién miente?

—... -miraba a ambos confundidos, estaba paralizado y sin hablar-

—¡SAI!, responde

—Nadie -dijo sorprendido-

—¿nadie?

—Así es, nadie miente, los dos, Hinata y Naruto, ambos dicen la verdad, ninguno de los dos esta mintiendo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, como era posible eso, miraban atónitos como Naruto mantenía a Hinata en sus brazos y ella se abrazaba sonriente a él, kurama sonrió con timidez, le habían tomado el pelo.

Las cosas estaban por complicarse un poquito más, Hinata había pecado, la pureza se había corrompido por la lujuria pero al mismo tiempo había sido la pureza quien corrompió a la lujuria.

* * *

 **Hola... Volví con nuevo capitulo... Me tomó bastante completar este capítulo, habían muchas cosas que explicar aquí, como saben esta historia solo tendrá 5 capítulos y ya vamos por el tercero, ahora pues las cosas se complicaron y en el próximo capítulo nuestros protagonistas pagarán las consecuencias de sus pecados, esperó que les haya gustado este capítulo, si me regalan un review yo soy feliz, por cierto que ya casi cumplo un año desde que me uní a esta hermosa plataforma, en celebración subire un one shot NaruHina super especial y el primer capítulo de un fic que empezaré que sera Otayuri que se llamará "A la caza de hadas" será de fantasía y estoy emocionada, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, el os de celebración tendrá participación como personajes de algunas lectoras que me han apoyado desde el inicio y quiza algunos mas... Muchas gracias por todo ❤❤❤**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Kurama -habló suavemente Naruto quien era sostenido por dos arcángeles-, lo sentiste ¿cierto?

—Si, es Gyūki

—¿Que hace aqui?

—Puedo imaginarlo, pero no estoy seguro, no preguntes. Ya van a empezar

En una sala redonda, había una gran mesa con siete lugares, uno por cada Dios, en el centro de la sala se encontraba el portal de los dioses, se usaba únicamente cuándo un Dios debía ser exiliado.

La trompeta resonó por la sala, del lado derecho donde él se encontraba ingresó Hinata con las manos encadenadas y dos arcángeles que le hacían de guardias, la observó con la mirada gacha y por un instante se sintió culpable, fue sólo por un efímero instante puesto que sabía que lo que habían hecho había sido por amor.

Hinata llevó su mirada hasta la azulina del rubio, no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, lo quería tanto que no sentía ni el mas mínimo arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, al contrario, se sentía muy feliz de haberse entregado a aquél a quien tanto amaba, el respondió a su sonrisa enviándole un beso coqueto.

En la sala ingresaron también el resto de los dioses, en la silla central se sentó Chouji, q su derecha se colocaron Shikamaru y Sai, a su izquierda fueron Ino y tenten, el Akimichi se miraba afligido mientras tomaba el reglamento.

—Naruto Uzumaki -comenzó a hablar-, Dios de la lujuria, el mas fuerte de los siete, has cometido pecado al intentar abuso carnal en contra de la Diosa de la pureza, ¿algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?

—No hay nada que decir -respondió con sorna-

—Es extraño que no tengas intenciones egoístas, Uzumaki -se burló tenten-

—Claro que tengo una intensión egoísta -dibujó una sonrisa de lado en su rostro-, voy a arrebatarles a Hinata y hacerla mi mujer una y otra vez.

—Este es un juicio serio -golpeó molesto el escritorio-, Naruto si no tienes nada serio que decir, no hables.

—Dudo que te agrade el hecho de que no responda tus preguntas, líder.

—Naruto-kun, por favor -le habló Hyuga-

—Esta bien, lo siento cariño -le respondió con ternura él-

—Hinata Hyuga -habló de nuevo chouji-, segunda de los siete, Diosa de la pureza, has pecado corrompiendo tu propio ser en acto carnal con el Dios de la lujuria cuándo este se encontraba en arresto, causaste terror entre los ángeles creando una falsa alarma -la observó a los ojos mientras ella le sostenía la mirada-, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

—No hay nada que pueda objetar en mi defensa -respondió con seguridad-

—Siendo ese el caso, nos reuniremos para tomar un acuerdo para su castigo, creo que son conscientes de que sus asistentes, sirvientes, ayudantes o como quieran llamarlos serán castigados con ustedes pero en menor nivel.

—Lo sabemos -respondió molesto el rubio-

Chouji salió de la sala en compañía de el resto de los siete, caminaron por los pasillos azulinos hasta llegar al gran salón, tomaron sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a debatir en el castigo para los pecadores.

—¿Los enviaremos al infierno? -preguntó Sai-

—¿Deberíamos? -preguntó confundido el líder-

—Jamás han sido enviados dos Dioses a la vez -interrumpió Shikamaru-, hacerlo podría significar un problema, son Dioses con demasiada importancia tanto en nuestro mundo como en el humano.

—Pero tampoco podemos desterrar a uno a la tierra y el otro al infierno -comentó Ino-

—Si enviamos a Hinata al infierno -comenzó a decir Tenten-, Naruto se pondrá como un loco, pero si hacemos lo contrario Hinata podría moverse para protegerlo causando problemas en el bajo mundo, se desataría una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno

—Entonces que los dos sean enviados a la tierra -dijo Sai-

—No podemos -respondió el Nara-, si son enviados a la tierra no tendríamos la opción de Dios interino, sin el Dios interino nadie sería capaz de hacer el trabajo de ellos dos, el mundo entraría en un desequilibrio y colapsaría por la guerra, hambre y destrucción de la naturaleza.

—Así es -dijo pensativo el líder-, si son enviados al infierno podríamos tener al Dios interino para hacer su trabajo, si son enviados a la tierra no podríamos tener al Dios interino.

—Entonces dejemoslos a ambos en prisión sagrada, allí podrían hacer su trabajo

—No es viable -dijo el Nara-, su pecado exige exilio, de no hacerlo muchos de los Dioses inferiores que no nos apoyan entrarían en conflicto y se desataría una guerra aquí, una guerra que sea cual sea el ganador, dejará al paraíso en mal estado.

—Entonces... Quizá podamos sellar a Naruto, es decir, su poder y energía para enviar a Hinata al infierno

—Kurama es el sellador de Naruto, solo él tiene el poder para retener su inconmensurable poder, pero es de energía negativa por lo que es compatible con Naruto, podrían fusionarse y perder el control, si están en la tierra destruirían el mundo

—Creo que -comenzó pensativo Shikamaru-, podemos enviarlos a ambos a la tierra, sólo debemos sellar su poder al máximo, son los mas fuertes, sería posible sellarlos cerca del 100% de sus capacidades y enviarlos a la tierra

—Pero entonces no habría quien hiciera su trabajo, el mundo humano entraría en caos -debatió tenten-

—Pero creo que aún tendrían el poder de hacer su trabajo

—Lo haremos -dijo de pronto Akimichi-

—¿enviarlos a la tierra?

—Si, al menos hasta que ellos me resuelvan

—¿Ellos? ¿Hablas de Hinata y Naruto? ¿O cuales ellos? -preguntó confundida Ino-

—Nadie, no deben preocuparse por eso, manden a preparar todo, los enviaremos a la tierra en una hora.

—Entendido -respondieron al unísono-

El líder de los siete se levantó de su lugar, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala dejando al resto un tanto confundidos, no sabían a que o quien se referian, sin duda su lider guardaba algunls secretos que a ellos les encantaría conocer, Sai era quien se miraba mas confundido, él podía ver a través de las mentiras y secretos, pero lo que vio sólo logró confundirlo más.

Kō les avisó al resto de los arcángeles la misión que se les había inpuesto, debían mantener en seguridad a ambos Dioses antes de ser enviados a la tierra, muchos de los presentes se habían negado a presenciar el exilio, pues no era un secreto que ambos eran de los Dioses mas queridos y respetados, por lo que ayudar en su exilio, -que para muchos de ellos se trataba de un error-, no era opción.

Pasada la hora estipulada por el líder, todos se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de juzgado, en esta ocasión en lugar de ocupar sus lugares, todos se posicionaron frente a los dos juzgados mientras estos seguían siendo aprisionados por los arcángeles.

—Naruto Uzumaki -comenzó a hablar Chouji-, intentaste abusar de una Diosa pura, ese es tu pecado, serás exiliado a la tierra por tiempo indefinido, tus siervientes serán puestos en arresto domiciliario en tu mansión y vigilados hasta que se determine lo contrario.

—Bien, ellos tienen la orden de no hacer nada estúpido, solo no les hagan daño, mis chicos son buenos -pidió el rubio-

—Yo cuidaré de ellos -le anunció Sai-, no los dejaré sólos

—Gracias, amigo

—Hinata Hyuga -comenzó de nuevo Chouji-, has corrompido tu propio ser en unión carnal con el Dios contrario a tu naturaleza, has manchado tu cuerpo, ese es tu pecado, serás exiliada a la tierra por tiempo indefinido, tus asistentes serán arrestadas en tu mansión y vigiladas por el arcángel Kō, nadie tendrá permitido acercarse a ellas.

En el fondo de su ser estaba feliz, su plan había funcionado, había salvado a Naruto de su anterior castigo, lo había salvado de ser enviado al infierno para ser devorado por los demonios, ahora ella también estaba siendo castigada e incluso sus asistentes estaban pagando la culpa de ella, podría ser egoísta, pero todo lo valía si podía salvarlo de la muerte.

—Vamos a llevar a cabo el sellado de su energía -anunció Kō-

—Kurama -comenzó a hablar Akimichi-, sella la energía de Naruto en un 98%, es una orden

Kurama chasqueo con su lengua, nadie le daba ordenes, ni siquiera Naruto lo hacía, pero estaba en una situación en la que no podía ponerse a pelear, acató la orden de sellado rodeando con sus nueve colas y su cuerpo el núcleo de energía del rubio, cuándo el sellado se llevó a cabo Naruto no pudo sostenerse con su propia fuerza, su cuerpo se había debilitado de una manera agresiva.

—Gyūki -mencionó el líder viendo al pequeño que caminaba hacía ellos con ocho colas en su espalda, parecía un pulpo, o ¿era un pulpo-, ingresa al cuerpo de Hinata, sella su energía en un 98%, es una orden.

Gyuki ingresó dentro del cuerpo de la Hyuga, fue al núcleo de energía de esta y lo rodeó con sus ocho colas y su cuerpo realizando así el sellado. Hinata parecía haberse debilitado mas que Naruto a pesar de que fueron sellados en la misma cantidad, Naruto la miró lleno de preocupación mientras trataba inútilmente alcanzarla.

Hubo un sonido en la sala de juzgados, era como una explosión que había resonado muy cercana, los arcángeles que sostenían a Hinata se colocaron en guardia, soltaron a la Hyuga y esta resbaló cayendo por el portal semi inconsciente, Naruto vio todo en cámara lenta, con su último atisbo de fuerza golpeó a los arcángeles que aún le sostenían y saltó con los brazos abiertos hasta atrapar a Hinata, la colocó contra su pecho y él se acomodó de espaldas contra la caída libre en busca de recibir todo el daño al momento de chocar contra la tierra.

—¡NARUTO, HINATA! -Gritaron preocupados los Dioses-

—Gyūki -habló kurama dentro del cuerpo de Naruto-, baja el sellado hasta el 80%, yo lo haré con Naruto o de otra manera van a morir

—Entendido -respondió hachibi-

Naruto sintió recuperar parte de sus fuerzas, Hinata comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco y al darse cuenta que estaban en caída libre se aferró al rubio, comenzaron a liberar energías para evitar lastimarse de manera mortal al caer, después de todo su cuerpo se estaba modificando hasta tener la misma debilidad que el de un humano, quizá un poco menos.

La caída fue rápida, cuándo se encontraban a unos diez metros de estrellarse, Gyūki y Kurama bajaron el sellado hasta el 70% con el fin de evitar rebote, al liberar mas energía Naruto y Hinata lograron evitar daños mayores en sus cuerpos, aún así la espalda del Uzumaki crujió al momento del golpe mientras rodaba por el suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a la Hyuga.

—Naruto-kun -le habló ella tratando de levantarse-, Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?

—Me duele -respondió en un susurro-, la espalda me duele un poco

—No podrás levantarte, voy a recostarme a tu lado, no te muevas Naruto-kun

—Aunque quiera no puedo moverme

—Kurama-san, gracias -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

—No podría dejarlos morir, pero en cuanto estén bien tendremos que sellarles de nuevo, lo haremos de manera lenta y progresiva para evitar que queden inconscientes -avisó el zorro-

—Nos evitaste una dolorosa muerte Kurama, eso es suficiente -respondió Naruto-

—No te pongas sentimental chico -respondió avergonzado-

—Jamás creí que llegaría a ver al gran Kyubi sonrojado -se burlo Gyūki-

—Callate maldito pulpo

—Por cierto -comenzó a decir Naruto-, ¿que hace tu hermano aquí, kurama?

—¿No es obvio? -respondió hachibi-, fui llamado para sellar a tu mujer

—No me refiero a eso

—Ah, te refieres a Abigor -su voz se entristeció-

—¿El Dios de los guerreros? -preguntó un poco sorprendida Hinata-

—Asi es, un Dios que podía controlar legiones de guerreros, incluso mas que la mismísima Diosa de la guerra y la catástrofe, tenía poder incontrolable y debía ser sellado como el de Naruto, él no pudo ascender a uno de los siete, era demasiado inestable.

—Por eso pregunto -dijo Naruto sentandose-, ¿que haces aquí?, se supone que no puedes retirarle el sello

—Abigor fue asesinado -dijo finalmente con la tristeza inundando su voz-

—No puede ser -Hinata estaba sorprendida-

—Desde el día de la cumbre han ocurrido cosas extrañas en el paraíso -empezó a relatar el ocho colas-, Dioses inferiores han sido asesinados, sus cuerpos desaparecen y sus poderes terminan en el infierno, lo cuál solo puede significar una cosa

—Sus cuerpos, fueron devorados por demonios -completó Hinata-

—Sí, dos de los Dioses asesinados fueron pertenecientes a los nueve sellados, Abigor y Bacis el Dios de la magia, pero sus poderes no trascendieron al infierno

—Eso significa que alguien con poder en el infierno protegió los cuerpos

—Puede ser, pero aún que así fuera, ambos ya están muertos y no ha habido señales de sus cuerpos

—El líder, ¿está al tanto de todo esto? -preguntó Hinata-

—Sí, el personalmente se está haciendo cargo de las investigaciones, al parecer la situación es crítica, en total han muerto 36 Dioses, 34 de esos poderes perdidos en el infierno, está esperando respuesta

—El responsable hará su movimiento -dijo con seguridad el Uzumaki-, después de todo está en el mejor momento, los siete ya no están completos, los dos mas fuertes ya no estamos en su camino y con nuestra reciente traición las cosas arriba se pondrán feas.

—Tal vez lo mejor que les pasó es ser desterrados -dijo Kurama-

Después de terminar de recuperarse, Naruto se puso de píe y comenzó a revisar a su alrededor, se encontraban en una zona muy cerca del mar, estaba seguro de que estaban a no mas de doscientos metros de distancia, lo cuál no era mucho, regresó hasta donde estaba Hinata sentada debajo de un árbol y se sentó a su lado.

—Estamos cerca del mar, pronto anochecera y no se que haremos

—Tienes razón Naruto-kun, lamento haber resbalado y que por eso llegáramos a la tierra sin protección

—Tienes razón en que estamos sin protección, a los exiliados se les da una vivienda para que no duerman bajo enormes hojas de árboles, pero no es tu culpa -llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de ella-, ellos te soltaron aún cuándo te encontrabas muy débil.

—Aún así Naruto-kun, ¿ahora que haremos? -dijo sosteniendo la mano de él-

—Yo me las arreglare -pegó su frente a la de ella sin dejar de acariciar con dulzura su suave mejilla-, mi niña te prometo que aún que no tenga mi poder, voy a esforzarme para darte lo mejor de mí, no voy a decepcionarte mi preciosa.

—Vamos a hacerlo juntos, estamos juntos en esto -se acercó de a poco hasta darle un dulce beso en los labios-, te amo Naruto-kun

—También te amo mi niña.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho en que situación terminaría no le hubiese creído, durante toda su existencia Naruto jamás imaginó que terminaría durmiendo en el mundo humano bajo un árbol de espeso follaje abrazando a una hermosa mujer que tiritaba de frío en sus brazos, él siempre creyó que estaría viviendo su eternidad sin llegar a conocer que tan duro podía llegar a ser el suelo, siempre se preguntó ¿Por que los humanos se la pasan pidiendo cosas a los diferentes dioses?, ahora lo entendía, la vida humana era difícil, no llevaba ni un día entero en la tierra y sentía que su determinación podría verse quebrada en cualquier circunstancia, pero también sabía que ahora no sólo pensaba en él, ya no era un Dios tratando de proteger a semi dioses, ahora era un humano tratando de proteger a la mujer que ama.

Por la mañana sintió un vacío en su lado derecho, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la ausencia de Hinata, se levantó de golpe viendo a todos lados, la vista le pesaba y seguro que tenía unas prominentes ojeras por no haber dormido bien, el cuerpo humano era muy débil, el olor a comida le llegó de pronto, su estómago rugió y sintió algo que jamás había experimentado.

Hambre.

—Naruto-kun -le saludó una dulce vocecita-, buenos días

—Buenos días cariño -le saludó él un poco avergonzado-

—ven -dijo tomandolo de la mano-, quiero presentarte a algunas personas

—¿Personas? ¿Humanos?

—Pues no creo que sean animales parlantes -se burló Kurama desde el interior-

—Callate, Kurama

—Son unas personas que viven cerca de aquí, me las encontré hace un tiempo en el norte de aquí -dijo ella muy emocionada-

El rubio no estaba muy convencido, pero aún así se dejó arrastrar por la chica hasta llegar unos metros mas adelante donde un grupo de tres mujeres acompañadas por dos hombres se encontraban, ellos le saludaron sonrientes y él trato de la mejor manera corresponder al gesto, aún que Kurama se burló de él diciéndole que parecía un niño con sonrisa malvada, aun que jamás haya visto uno.

—Buenos días -saludaron todos-

—Buenos días -respondió un poco nervioso-

—Nosotros somos de ma región del norte, nos hemos encontrado con su novia y nos platicó que son nuevos por aquí

—Sí, caímos, es decir, llegamos ayer por la tarde

—Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros -dijo una de las mujeres-, no es bueno que alguien tan hermosa como Hinata-san duerma en la intemperie, más aún sin estar desposada

—Yo -comenzó sonrojado Naruto-, me gustaría desposarla, pero no estamos en el mejor momento, me gustaría primero poder ofrecerle un hogar

—Entiendo -dijo unl de los hombres-, la situación no es la mejor, sobre todo para ustedes que son nuevos por aquí, pero ella tiene razón, no pueden estar aquí afuera, el mundo se encuentra mal ahora, hombres corrompidos por la maldad y la lujuria, toman a mujeres y después de sostener relaciones con ellas las asesinan, no importa si están con sus novios, ellos serán asesinados si son vistos como un obstáculo.

—Eso es terrible -dijo Hinata sorprendida por todoblo que había escuchado-

—Los Dioses están furiosos, han dejado de cuidarnos

—Mira -dijo el otro hombre a Naruto-, puedes venir a trabajar conmigo, te vez de confianza, puedo recomendarte en mi trabajo, es cansado pero de paga nos darán los materiales para construir nuestras casas, tal vez no será el mejor material pero es mejor que dormir afuera

—¿Crees que pueda? -dijo con emoción el rubio-

—Claro que si chico, tu prometida puede quedarse con las chicas en la posada, estarán seguras y se harán compañía, la cuestión es que tu quieras

—Claro que sí -respondió él muy feliz-, haré lo que sea para darle lo mejor a mi Hinata

—Muy bien, entonces vayamos hasta el pueblo para comenzar hoy mismo

Los hombres y mujeres caminaban por delante, atrás de ellos Hinata y Naruto iban tomados de las manos, juntos, caminaban muy juntos el uno del otro, ella le sonreía con dulzura mientras él se atrevía a robarle uno que otro beso, por delante las mujeres soltaban risillas y suspiros románticos, Naruto y Hinata les parecían una pareja muy linda, una que destellaba amor a cada paso que daban.

Hinata estaba muy feliz, tan feliz que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, Naruto quería desposarla y eso para ella era suficiente para robarle el corazón, no estaban en la mejor posición, no tenían comida, techo ni seguridad, pero estaban juntos, Naruto no sentía vergüenza alguna en decir que haría todo por ella, era tan lindo que no sabía si podría soportar tantas cosas lindas en un solo día, aún así habían cosas que le preocupaban, pero la que mas la tenía nerviosa ahora era que después de que ellos cayeran a la tierra nadie había bajado del paraíso para saber si habían sobrevivido, algo andaba mal arriba.

Naruto sintió la preocupación de su prometida cuándo ésta llevó su mirada hacía arriba mientras se borraba su sonrisa, él también estaba preocupado y era por eso que había pedido a Kurama que contactara con Arata o Hajime, algo estaba pasando y era grave, Kurama no había podido hacer contacto con ellos, temía por que estuviesen en peligro, pero ahora también debía preocuparse por mantener a salvo a Hinata, debía investigar que pasaba con eso de que hombres eran corrompidos por la lujuria para tomar a mujeres como si nada, ya se los preguntaría con mas calma.

Sólo una hora les tomó llegar hasta la posada donde Hinata y las chicas se hospedarían, Naruto debía seguir con los hombres para empezar a trabajar, según le habían platicado ese día era lunes, el inicio de la semana laboral, antes de marcharse con ellos había abrazado a Hinata con fuerza, le pidió a Gyūki que cuidase de ella, la abrazó de nuevo y la llenó de muchos besos antes de partir.

En sólo minutos llegaron al área de trabajo, había sido exitosamente contratado como recolector, si, recolector de tomates y chiles en los sembradios, debía iniciar todos los días desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba, a cambió al terminar la semana -que era el día sabado-, recibía un lote de madera con lo que podría comenzar a construir la casa para Hinata en uno de los terrenos destinados para los trabajadores, según escuchó de Dariel -quién lo recomendó para trabajar-, él ya tenía su casa a medio hacer, se había ido de visita a su familia del sur y por eso aún no la terminaba, apenas estaban de regreso cuando se encontraron con ellos.

También le habían dicho que si trabajaba toda la noche, al finalizar la semana recibía el doble de paga, es decir que tendría el doble de madera para la casa de Hinata y de él, sabía que el cuerpo humano era débil y que no podría resistir mucho pero aún así aceptó trabajar las 24 horas del día, el domingo daría su mejor esfuerzo para comenzar a levantar la casa.

El sábado llegó en un soleado día, Naruto parecía un zombie, tenía una ojeras de terror, su cuerpo temblaba por la falta de descanso y Hinata estaba vuelta loca por no saber nada de él desde que llegaron al pueblo, las mujeres le habían dicho que era normal no ver a los chicos, ya que estos se esforzaban al máximo para obtener su recompensa, lo mas seguro era que le viera por la noche, quería contactar con Kurama para preguntar por el rubio pero Gyūki estaba demasiado deprimido como para hablar, lo entendía, es normal que le cogiera cariño a Abigor y entendía el dolor que significaba que no vería de nuevo a su amigo, mas aún después de que le contara que él no había podido hacer nada puesto que Abigor fue atacado mientras dormía con todas las intensiones de matarlo a la primera, y lo habían logrado.

Por la tarde, cerca del horario en el que se supone Naruto regresaría, Hinata se dispuso a cocinar, durante la semana le mostraron el área destinada a la cocina, claro que no había inmensidad de ingredientes como cuándo era una Diosa, pero con lo poco que había podría hacerle algo decente al rubio, claro que solo si este llegaba.

Sentada afuera de la posada, Hinata mantenía su mirada en el horizonte donde una sombra casi se arrastraba en si dirección, cuándo estaba un poco mas cerca pudo reconocer aquella rubia cabellera que estaba sin brillo, corrió hacía él y lo abrazo llena de felicidad, caminaron hasta llegar a la posada donde los otros dos hombres estaban con las mujeres.

—Mi preciosa, debo ir a hacer nuestra casa, no puedo dormir -balbuceaba con los ojos cerrados, entonces se desmayó en los brazos de la mujer-

—¡Naruto-kun! -exclamó sosteniéndolo-

Al final terminó siendo ayudada para llevar a Naruto hasta la cama en la posada, lo recostaron y él ni se inmutó, paso toda la noche duermiendo y parte del día, cuando despertó estaba muerto de hambre y un poco avergonzado por haberse desmayado de forma tan, tan poco masculina.

—Naruto-kun -habló sería Hinata-

—¿Sí?, ¿que pasa amor? -respondió desviando la mirada-

—No es correcto lo que hiciste

—Lo siento, no quería desmayarme, te prometo comenzar nuestra casa hoy mismo -dijo arrepentido-

—No me refiero a eso -le aclaró-, no es correcto que evites descansar, ya no somos como antes, los cuerpos humanos son débiles y no podemos forzarlos sin consideración, no somos Dioses que resisten cualquier cosa, ahora somos humanos que deben adaptarse, no quiero que te lastimes

—Lo siento Hina, sólo quería hacer nuestra casa lo mas rápido posible -dijo con tristeza-

—Es algo muy lindo de tu parte, pero a este ritmo voy a quedarme viuda antes del matrimonio -respondió coqueta mientras le acariciaba los brazos al rubio-

—Bien, te prometo que descansaré debidamente, debo ponerme bien para nuestra semana de bodas -le hizo un guiño coqueto-

—¿Semana? -estaba confundida, según sabía era "noche de bodas"-

—Una noche no es suficiente para mi -se acercó con lentitud hasta rozar los labios ajenos-

—Justo como esperaba del Dios de la lujuria

—Es tu culpa, yo sólo soy un pobre hombre que fue corrompido por una hermosa mujer

Naruto fue feliz ese día, pasó toda la tarde entre mimos y caricias de su prometida, le habría encantado hacerla gemir allí mismo, pero quería reservar esas inmensas ganas para el día que se fuesen a su casa, por que pensaba casarse con ella ese mismo día, sería una celebración doble, una muy placentera por cierto.

Dos meses después Naruto y Hinata se casaron y se mudaron a su nueva casa, celebraron con Dariel y compañía, estaban muy felices, habían esperado mucho por eso, incluso les parecía que la vida humana era realmente hermosa, podías demostrar de una manera tan pura y sencilla el amor hacía otra persona, construir su casa con sus propias manos era realmente satisfactorio, quizá no era una mansión, pero era un hogar, un hermoso hogar.

—Estoy preocupado -comentó el rubio mientras bailaba con su ahora esposa en su nueva casa-, Kurama no ha podido hacer contacto con mis chicos

—Algo está pasando en el paraíso, ¿lo notaste?, Gopi estaba preocupado al momento de bendecir nuestra unión, dudo que haya notado quienes éramos.

—Sí, llegué a creer que tenía algo que ver con los abusos de hombres que supuestamente son controlados por mi poder, investigué un poco y descubrí que no tienen indicios de lujuria, es maldad, energía muy oscura.

—Entonces alguien mas lo esta haciendo, ¿pero con que intensión?

—No lo sé, pero es posible que sea la misma persona que esta asesinando Dioses en el paraíso

—Entonces se trata de un Dios, un demonio no tendría poder en el paraíso

—también es posible -respondio Naruto-, que sean dos seres diferentes, que no tenga nada que ver lo que pasa en el paraíso con lo que sucede aquí

—Es probable

—Por cierto -comenzó coqueto, bajando sus manos hasta la cadera de ella-, mi hermosa señora Uzumaki, ésta semana es libre por nuestra luna de miel, ¿sabes lo que significa?

—Se lo que prentendes Uzumaki

—Entonces ¿puedo?

—Claro que puedes

Un beso, una suave caricia, un solo roce en la piel ajena era suficiente para encender en fuego, había disfrutado día y noche de esos dulces labios y no se cansaba de probarlo, de sentir ese dulce sabor adictivo, el placer de verlos hinchados y rojos era algo impagable, recorrer con su venenosa lengua la suave piel del cuello era una bendición, era un indescriptible placer, escucharle gemir por él era lo mas hermoso que había escuchado.

Coló una de sus grandes manos por debajo de la tela que cubría a su ahora esposa, la sintió gemir quedito al hacer contaco piel con piel, suspiró con pesadez cuándo atrapó uno de los labios de su esposa entre los de él, lo jaloneo con pasión, con dedicación y los atrapó de nuevo después de soltarlos un poco, llevó su lengua hasta el fondo de la cavidad de su mujer y jugueteó con la ajena, apegó aquel pequeño cuerpo al grande y caliente de él, se sintió en el paraíso cuando los pechos -aún bajo la tela- rozaron el de él, era tan perfecto.

Con una de sus manos hizo a un lado la larga cabellera de Hinata, y bajo con sorna por la longitud del cuello, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo y deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel, disfrutando de sentir el cuerpo de ella moviéndose incómodo por la excitación, de sentir las pequeñas manos acariciarle el fuerte pecho mientras hacia su cabeza a un lado pidiendo por más.

Bajó sus labios hasta llegar a la clavícula, dejo rastros de besos por cada parte donde pasaba, beso el inició de las redondos pechos y los besó, subió su mano retirando con delicadeza la ropa, deleitándose con el suave rebote que quedó, saltando invitándolo a comer y degustarse del postre, con una mano redondeo uno mientras en su boca atrapaba el otro de manera agresiva llevando a Hinata a un estado de éxtasis total. Con su lengua redondeaba el duro y rosado pezón, lo atrapó mas de una vez entre sus dientes y tiró de el, volvía a tomarlo entre sus labios y lo succionaba con delicadeza mientras su mano torturaba al otro pequeño botón.

—Na-Naruto-kun -gimoteaba sobre la cama acariciando con sus manos el cabello alborotado de su esposo- ¡AAAHHH!

El rubio soltó los pechos de su mujer después de hundir su rostro en estos, bajo con delicadas caricias por el abdomen, dejando besos por todos lados, llegó al vientre y también lo beso, adoró con dedos y labios aquel lunar que adornaba la cadera de su amada, siguió con sus manos acariciando las suaves piernas mientras las separaba para acomodarse entre ellas, llegó hasta el pubis donde acarició con la punta de su nariz antes de perder su rostro en medio de las piernas, su paraíso privado.

—Naruto-kun, me avergüenza que me veas así

—Eres mi esposa, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte

Admiró los labios vaginales y depositó un beso sobre éstos antes de comenzar a separarlos con sus dedos, con la punta de su nariz recorrió desde la entrada vaginal hasta eñ clítoris provocando espasmos en Hinata, volvió a besar y con la punta de su lengua acarició el clítoris, la metió entre sus labios y la succionó, con su lengua recogió toda la húmedas de Hinata y recorrió toda la vagina, introdujo un par de veces la punta de su lengua en el canal vaginal y volvió a lamer de arriba a abajo, con dos dedos acarició el húmedo coño de la chica y ella tembló, sus piernas se levantaron para rodear suavemente el cuerpo de su esposo, sentía perder la consciencia en cada lamida, cada jugueteo de los dedos contra su entrada.

La Uzumaki se retorcía de placer sobre la cama, sus piernas temblaban y ella apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos la sábana, un dedo se abrió paso en su cavidad anal mientras se moveteaba, la lengua de Naruto se movía con mas agresividad y su clítoris se encontraba duro por el placer, sus fluidos aumentaron mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraían con vehemencia, aprisionó la cara de Naruto contra sus piernas mientras se vaciaba en un orgasmo que le hacía gritar y arquear su espalda en busca de mas, en un tornado de sensaciones mientras la boca de su esposo recibía todo gustoso, el dedo en su ano le penetraba con rapidez y ella perdía la cordura con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Ma-ravillo-lloso~ Deli-licio-oso~ -gemía con el cuerpo temblando y la respiración lenta, pausada y pesada-

—Si, sabes delicioso -le respondió Naruto saliendo de entre las piernas de su mujer-

El Uzumaki se acostó a un lado de su esposa y repartió besos por la frente, cabeza y mejillas de ella, le acarició la cintura mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento, los rastros de aquel delicioso orgasmo estaban muy latentes en su mente y sobre todo en sj cuerpo que aún sufría los espasmos. Después de algunos minutos, el rubio observó a su esposa con la respiración tranquila y en calma, ojos cerrados y muy tranquila, quizá estaba dormida, se levantó de la cama para ir al baño decidido a hacerse una buena paja, su esposa parecía ya muy cansada.

Se estiró de espaldas a la cama, a punto de dar un paso sintió un suave agarre a su muñeca, mientras unos dientes se encajaron con suavidad en su trasero, llevó su mirada sorprendida hacía atras y se encontro con su mujer guiñandole un ojo y siendo la ejecutora de tal mordida.

—Nuestra semana a apenas comienza, Naruto-kun~ -alargó traviesa-

—Cielos, creí que caería de nuevo en las pajas -respondió acariciando su propio pecho de manera seductora-, me has salvado.

—Tienes prohibido andar eyaculando por ahí sin que yo esté presente, o si no es por mí

—No me vendría por nadie más, ahora, ¿en que estabamos?

Hinata se deslizó sobre la cama, hizo una seña a el rubio para que subiera hasta la altura de su pecho, él dudó por un momento pero acató como si fuese una orden, se colocó con las piernas rodeando los hombros de Hinata dejando su erecto miembro en la cara de ella.

Sospechaba lo que se venía.

Bueno, el se vendría.

La mujer tomo la caliente polla con sus delgadas manos y la acarició contra su mejilla mientras el rubio observaba con ojos brillantes, le dio pequeños besitos por los lados y un lameton en el glande, pasó su lengua arriba y abajo como si chupase un caramelo, tomó entre sus manos los testículos y los acarició mientras Naruto tiraba hacía atras su cabeza mientras gemía quedito.

Tomó la polla entre sus manos y la movió hacía arriba dejando al descubierto el par de bolas que se apretaban en el escroto, las tocó y se aventuró a besarlas y meterlas en su boca haciendo que su esposo la mirara a los ojos mientras se mordía los labios, los soltó y regresó a darle atención a la vibrante polla introduciendo lo mas que podía en su boca.

Intentó mover su cabeza para la felación, mas sin embargo era un poco dificil, pasó sus brazos por la cadera del hombre, llevó sus manos a aquél firme trasero y lo apretó, Naruto la observó con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella lo estaba invitando, era una real invitación que decía "Nene, follame la boca", una invitación que no podría rechazar.

Los movimientos fueron lentos, buscando no lastimarse mutuamente, la lengua de ella se enrollaba de forma deliciosa al rededor de su polla, cuándo la sacaba por completo ella comenzaba a presionar sobre el glande como si se estuviese amamantando con él, le gustaba y le hacía perder la cordura, ella le apretaba y pellizcaba el trasero y luego sonreía con malicia, él comenzaba a moverse un poco mas rápido mientras trataba de introducir un poco mas de su polla en esa caliente boca, llegó hasta la garganta que se cerró por la intromisión provocándole espasmos, se movía adelante y atrás, una y otra vez hasta que sintió el cosquilleo en su viente y comenzó a vaciarse en la boca de Hinata quien buscaba recibir todo.

—¡NGH! s-si, joder que rico -temblaba mientras Hinata se apretaba mas a él-, tomalo todo nena.

La mujer se encargó de limpiar la polla del rubio, él trató de recuperarse poco a poco y se deslizó hasta quedar junto a ella, había sido el mejor puto orgasmo de su existencia, había fantaseado tanto con que alguien llegará a complacerlo con una mamada, pero eso no había pasado antes, estaba feliz que esa persona fuese su esposa, la mujer perfecta.

Tomó un impulso hacía donde ella estaba, la tomó por la cintura hasta subirla sobre si mismo, la acomodó para que lo montara y le acarició mientras jugueteaba con los grandes y redondos pechos.

—Aún puedes, ¿cierto? -preguntó él mordiendo un pezón-

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta mi rey

—Jaja, me encantas

La diosa tomó a su esposo por el cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacía atrás, le besó los pectorales y lamió el cuello, mordió uno de los pezones del rubio y se movió pegando su centro húmedo contra la polla caliente de él, levantó un poco sus caderas y con su mano acomodó el falo en su entrada, se los restregó con ganas antes de empezar a introducirlo lentamente. Naruto levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mujer que lo observaba con ojos brillantes de lujuria mientras se relamia los labios mientras se auto penetraba con él, su polla se delizaba abriendose paso en el apretado canal que le abrazaba con fuerza, escuchaba el sonido de los jugos siendo removidos en el interior de ella, desesperado con la lentitud con la que ella buscaba torturarlo, la tomó por la cadera y la sentó de golpe sobre si mismo penetrandola a fondo y haciendola gritar de placer.

Recuperada de la primera estocada y buscando por más, Hinata se alzó sacando casi por completo el miembro, se movió en circulos y se sentó de nuevo con la misma intensidad que la anterior, Naruto estaba feliz de ver las expresiones en el rostro de su mujer, comenzó a moverse de la misma forma una y otra vez, él comenzó a ayudarla marcándole un ritmo, un ritmo que lo volvía loco y que a ella la hacía gritar, se sentó para moverla a su gusto mientras se colocaba las piernas de ella al hombro, se bajó de la cama y de pié, sosteniéndola desde la espalda hasta las piernas que reposaban en sus fuertes hombros comenzó a moverla, la penetraba rápido y con fuerza mientras Hinata tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y gemía mientras se mordía los labios.

—¡Si, si, si, me encanta!, ¡me gusta, no pares! ¡Mas, mas, mas, mas! ¡Aaahhh!

—Hinata, que bien se siente dentro de ti

—Me gusta, me gusta como Naruto-kun me roza por dentro

—Mi hermosa mujercita es una pervertida

—Es tu culpa

—Si, me encanta ser el culpable

Las embestidas se hicieron violentas, las paredes vaginales de Hinata se contraían de manera dulce al rededor de Naruto, su orgasmo llegó mientras Naruto seguía penetrándola en busca del propio, cuando sintió el semen caliente de él llenarla, sus piernas temblaron y buscó abrazarse a él para recuperar el aliento mientras era apretada por los fuertes brazos.

Uzumaki observó a su mujer que se tocaba el trasero mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa provocativa, sabía lo que eso significaba y le gustaba.

Realmente le gustaba.

Recostada bica abajo en la cama, abierta de piernas y con su hermoso trasero al aire mostrandole todo de sí, era lo mejor que Naruto había visto en si vida, se acercó con lentitud, besuqueo el respingado trasero y se deleitó con la suavidad de la espalda, separó aquellos rojizos cachetes por los golpes y llevó sus labios hacía aquél lugar inexplorado, lo redondeó con su lengua mientras apretaba las nalgas.

—N-no, amor, ahí no -decía entre gemidos-

—¿No quieres por aquí?

—Sí, pero amor no lo chupes

—Dejame probar todo de ti, voy a prepararte o va a dolerte

Dos dedos se abrieron paso en el cerrado agujero, se movían suavemente adentro y afuera, poco a poco comenzaba a dilatarse, eso lo hacía feliz, feliz por que su polla latía dolorosamente por enterrarse allí, por marcarlo, romperlo, hacerlo de su propiedad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, retiró sus dedos y acomodó su polla en la entrada, se talló contra ella e introdujo la punta, fue dolorosamente asfixiante si se lo preguntan, pero jodidamente delicioso.

Entró por completó mientras Hinata arqueaba su espalda al recibir todo eso dentro de su ex virginal ano, el dolor era horrible, pero el morbo que le provocaba ser empotrada por detrás era mayor. El dolor disminuyó gradualmente e hizo una seña para que su amante se moviera, salía para volver a enterrarse dentro de ella, sentía que la partiría por la mitad y aún asi seguiría disfrutando, el choque de aquellas bolas con su coñito húmedo y llenó de la escencia de él la volvía loca, sólo podía pedir por más mientras era recompensada por su sexy rubio.

El pecho de Naruto sobre su espalda quemaba, ardía y le gustaba, una mano de él se coló hasta llegar a su coño, esa mano que lo abarcaba todo, se movió masturbandola, rozando todo de ella, sus labios, su clítoris aún sensible, lo escuchaba gemir sonidos guturales a su oído, su vientre se calentó, sus paredes se apretaron y Naruto aumentó la fuerza, la masturbó mas rápido, el orgasmo llegó mientras el le follaba el culo como loco y la masturbaba, su orgasmo salió con violencia deslizándose en sus piernas y mojando todo a su paso, él mordía suavemente su hombro mientras comenzaba a vaciarse dentro de ella.

—¡AAAAHHHH! ¡ES DELICIOSO!

—¡HINA!, tu trasero es tan bueno

Ambos calleron rendidos en la cama, debían descansar antes de continuar retozando.

Pasaron dos años y dos meses desde que Hinata y Naruto fueron exiliados del paraíso, para los Dioses eso solo eran dos meses y cuatro días, Kurama logró hacer contacto con el paraíso ese día, tendrían una comunicación entre Naruto y los semi dioses que fueron arrestados en su mansión.

—¡Arata! -saludó feliz Naruto con Hinata en sus piernas-

—Mi señor -respondieron del otro lado-, lo siento, soy Hajime

—Hajime, mi muchacho, ¿como están?

—Arata, él -comenzó a decir con voz triste-

—¿Pasó algo? -preguntó preocupado-

—El día que usted fue exiliado, una guerra se desató en el paraíso, la sala de juzgados fue atacada, la guerra ha durado todo este tiempo, los restantes siete han luchado sin descanso, pero hace dos días, lo que sería casi un mes en el mundo humano, la Diosa de la guerra a caído en batalla, Tenten-sama murió y desde entonces Arata desapareció.

—Entiendo, cuida de todos tus hermanos y hermanas, diles que los quiero y que tengan cuidado, apenas arregle unas cosas volveré a contactar contigo

—Si, mi señor

—Cuidate Hajime, yo se que Arata está bien, ahora lo entiendo

El cielo azul de aquella mañana de verano se pintó de gris, la tempestad se abrió paso en el mundo humano, el terror predominaba por doquier, el miedo se sentía en el aire, Hinata y Naruto salieron al igual que el resto de lls vecinos, Dariel se acercó a ellos junto a su esposa mientras miraban el cielo abrirse, una silueta oscura descendía de los cielos con el cuerpo y el rostro cubierto de negro, la tierra comenzó a abrirse mostrando la entrada al infierno, el aura demoníaca aumentó la presión del ambiente, era el poder de el segundo de los grandes generales demonios.

Dariel observó que del cuerpo de Hinata salió una pequeña bestia de ocho tentáculos y cuernos, está pronto se hizo enorme y se colocó a un costado de la peli azul, del cuerpo de Naruto salió un pequeño zorro naranja de nueve colas, que al igual que el anterior se hizo enorme.

El cuerpo de Naruto se iluminó rodeado de un aura roja, sus ropajes humildes desaparecieron dando paso a un traje negro con toques rojos, una capa con detalles de oro, botas negras afianzadas a sus piernas. Hinata se vio rodeada de luz blanca, su cabello amarrado se soltó dejando ver ese tono negro con destellos azules, una corona inversa de plata que se enmarcaba a su frente, un vestido de seda semi transparente de color blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo con detalles de plata y oro blanco, un par de sandalias.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a flotar, Dariel no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿por que sus amigos lucían de esa forma?, ¿que eran esas cosas que había salido de sus cuerpos? ¿Que estaba pasando en el cielo y el infierno?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disculpen por la espera, ayer debí publicarlo pero me puse a leer manga y lo olvidé, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en este y mis otros trabajo, disculpen mis errores y horrores ortográficos, sigo si pc y el cel es mi único amigo ahora, mencioné a un Dios pero no dije nada de él, pues es un Dios del amor de la mitología... No recuerdo cual... Se viene lo chido, próximo capítulo es el final, gracias por su apoyo, avisenme si quieren epílogo bebés... Les amo y mando besitos ❤❤❤❤**


	5. Capítulo 5: Final

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Una enorme disculpa por la demora, no tenía internet pero si muchos problemas para escribir, es el capítulo mas largo de ésta historia, espero que no les aburra, disfruten la lectura por que este es el final, no tiene zukulecia, esa estará en el epílogo.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El segundo de los generales demonios abrió el portal del infierno, una legión de demonios surgió hasta la superficie, la tierra tembló y los animales corrieron asustados alejándose de la zona de peligro.

Los brazos de quién se alzaba en los cielos se levantaron con firmeza, de la tierra se levantaron caballeros de guerra, armados y dispuestos a vanzar al momento, Naruto observaba cada movimiento, parecía que podía leer lo que pasaba, Hinata estaba mas preocupada por el demonio y su legión, temía por los humanos que seguían observando con sorpresa la situación.

—¡HUYAN! -resonó en un fuerte gruñido la voz de Kurama, hizo que todos los humanos salieran del shock y comenzaran a correr-

—Naruto-kun ¿quién es el encapuchado? -preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo-

—Es un Dios, creo saber de quién se trata

Los demonios comenzaron a moverse, al ver a los humanos huir corrieron tras de ellos para matarlos, Hinata comenzó a moverse, su naturaleza le exigía proteger a los humanos, no podía dejarlos a merced de los demonios.

—Kurama -habló Naruto-, acompaña a Hinata, eres mas estable para pelear contra los demonios, yo iré con Gyūki para detener el batallón de huesos, trataré de detener a quién está detrás de esto, no dejes que Hina se enfrenté sola al general

—No te preocupes, la cuidaré con mi vida -se giró y emprendió la marcha siguiendo a la Diosa blanca-

Los demonios vieron a Hinata sobrevolando mientras salvaba a los humanos, niños, jóvenes y adultos, buscaba ayudarlos a todos mientras repelía a los demonios con sus palmas de vacío, los lanzaba varios kilómetros lejos pero ellos volvían a levantarse, sería muchísimo mas fácil luchar contra ellos en el paraíso, ese lugar sagrado donde sus energías malignas eran purificadas y sus cuerpos debilitados.

Dariel cayó cuándo intentó proteger a su esposa de los demonios, Hinata avanzó a velocidad para ponerlo a salvo, los demonios era demasiados y debilitarlos tomaba bastante tiempo, con ese ritmo no le sería posible mantener la pelea por mucho tiempo sin terminar siendo dañada en alguna ocasión.

Hinata había crecido sabiendo lo que la pureza significaba, la pureza estaba en todo y significaba mucho, comprendía y valoraba cada vida, incluso la vida de aquellos seres que dañaban sin razón, para ella el matar, arrebatar una vida era un mancha, no importa si es la vida de un demonio, era irónico lo sabía, se había manchado a si misma cuándo se enamoró y entregó como mujer en cuerpo y alma a la lujuria, al Dios que la regía, pero quitar una vida era una situación mas grave, pero dejar a la humanidad perecer por su egoísmo era aún peor.

Lo comprendió cuándo vio a un demonio devorar sin pena ni gloria a una mujer.

Detuvo el vuelo, cerró sus ojos y disipó la furia, encadenó sus inhibiciones y materializó el arco de purificación, creó una flecha de energía y la disparó con fuerza contra uno de los demonios pequeños y eacurridizos, la flecha avanzó en vuelo, cerca del objetivo se separó en nueve flechas más y desintegró a nueve demonios iguales al demonio a quién apuntó el ataqué, alentaron su paso y observaron a la Diosa preparando su segunda flecha mientras apuntaba a un demonio alto de velocidad.

Kurama subió a varías personas sobre su lomo y las alejó del lugar, Hinata se lo había pedido con una seña antes de comenzar a contraatacar, sabía muy bien que buscaba protegerlo, conocía su poder, y sabía que este era maximizado al materializar el arco de purificación, un arco que en humanos llegaba a revertir cualquier tipo de daño, no importaba si era causado por enfermedad o daño físico, incluso si tenía que ver con energías del infierno, la persona que fuere atravesado por una de las flechas sería purificado.

En el caso de los demonios, el arco de purificación era un arma mortal, el arma que los llevaba a la desintegración total, donde desaparecía todo rastro de su existencia, un arma de temer.

Los demonios fueron bajando en cantidad, cuando eran seleccionados por la flecha blanca no importaba que tanto corrieran o donde se escondieran, serían encontrados y desintegrados sin piedad.

El general observaba con furia como su legión estaba siendo destruida por una Diosa, algunos habían huido de regreso al infierno antes de ser seleccionados por las flechas, otros se encontraban dando pelea y muriendo al momento, tenía planeado dejarle todo a ellos mientras él subía al paraíso para buscar al asesino del primer general, pero la situación le exigia quedarse, dos Dioses peleaban junto a semi demonios para detenerlo a él y al traidor de los cielos.

Naruto lanzaba ataques de energía junto a los ataques de Gyūki, lastimosamente eran esquivados con maestría, era como si su contrincante conociera bastante bien su resistencia y alcance de todos sus poderes, sentía la desesperación por no haber recuperado del todo sus poderes, no estaba completamente bien como para materializar sus cadenas de adamantio, debía resistir un poco mas en la lucha para poder hacer materialización, claro que el hecho de que el encapuchado le atacase sin descanso sólo le hacía mas dificiles las cosas.

Los movimientos de Hinata eran ágiles, pero lo preocupación que comenzaba a sentir la estaba haciendo entorpecer, no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupada por Naruto, podía sentir sus faltas de energías para materializar, de no hacerlo pronto podría salir herido y en el peor de los casos podría ser asesinado, otra cuestión era el hecho de que el portal del infierno resonaba creando dos aberturas, estaba mas que segura que alguien mas podría salir con una o dos legiones de demonios y entonces las cosas se pondrían mal, otra legión al ataque podría significar el exterminio de la humanidad y la destrucción de la tierra, y si la guerra en el paraíso no cesaba incluso los dioses y su mundo se verían hundidos en el exterminio.

El encapuchado alzó de nuevo a su batallón de huesos, los hizo mas fuertes y los cubrió de plata, buscaba protegerlos mientras en el proceso buscaba herir a Naruto e incluso destruir a Gyūki, los brazos de Naruro fallaron causando un ataque perdido, se reprendió a si mismo, de seguir desperdiciando energía no podría materializar, justo ahora necesitaba de sus cadenas, pero las veía cada vez mas lejanas conforme era herido, puede que las heridas no fuesen de gravedad, pero el estar constantemente preocupado por Hyuga no ayudaba demasiado, de estar Kurama con él ya lo habría apaleado muchas veces mas que el encapuchado.

Los guerreros de huesos atacaron a Gyūki quien buscaba proteger a Naruto que comenzaba a debilitarse cada vez mas, no había una explicación de como tal cosa estaba pasando, se suponía que estaba en perfecto estado, justo como lo estaba Hinata. En un décima de segundo, por sólo un efímero instante Gyūki pudo sentir un ataque a su espalda, movió su cabeza y se encontro con el mazo que era lanzado por el encapuchado, el mismo con el que ahora recordaba había sido atacado Abigor, el mismo que había acabado con la vida de Bacis.

Los ojos de Gyūki se llenaron de furia, su ceño se vio fruncido y la concentración de su energía tuvo un considerable incremento, Naruto sintió que sus energías se drenaban con mas fuerza, su visión se nublo y sintió mareos, un nuevo portal al infierno se abrió mientras un general emergía de este y arrastraba a Gyūki hasta el infierno, el encapuchado afianzó el mazo en su mano y lo lanzó con fuerza, con la evidente intención de matar, una mancha se divisó a toda velocidad por los cielos, cruzó hasta llegar al encapuchado, caer sobre él y asestarle una estocada con una lanza negra, Naruto observó la furia en los ojos del hombre, el mazo avanzó con rapidez hacía él y antes de ser golpeado, dos personas se colocaron frente a él y desviaronbel mazo hacía el portal del infierno.

—Ara...ta... -susurró antes de caer inconsciente después de ver frente a él a Hajime y Dai-

El encapuchado profirió un grito de dolor mientras sus ropajes eran desintegrados, se puso de pie y observó con rabia a Arata quién tenía la mirada furiosa y detenía con fuerza la lanza en su mano.

—¿Quién demonios eres tu, maldita basura asquerosa? -espetó con furia mientras cubría con su mano la herida en su costado-

—Arata, soy el poseedor del poder de la muerte y la destrucción, un semi Dios -dijo con orgullo-, ¿acaso te has olvidado de mi, madre?

—No se de que demonios estás hablando, pero sin duda sera lo último que dirás

—La magnifica Diosa de la Guerra y la Calamidad -habló con furia Arata-, Tenten, mi asquerosa y sucia Madre -dijo con asco-

—No es cierto, éstas mintiendo, los hijos de Dioses y humanos heredan parte del poder de su padre o madre sagrado, mi hijo tendría poder sobre la guerra o la calamidad, sin embargo tu eres un Dios de muerte y destrucción -comenzó a reírse mientras se movía de un lado a otro sin retirar la mano de su herida que por algún motivo no sanaba-, además de que mi hijo está muerto, tan muerto como su padre, el humano

—¡CALLATE! -le lanzó la lanza al brazo derecho y creó una lanza mas-, se necesita mas que un ángel para matar a un general del infierno, ¿No lo sabías madre?

—¿Hijos de dioses y demonios?, tu debes estar loco

—Soy tu hijo, hijo de la Diosa de la Guerra y el primer general del infierno, aquél que se enamoró de ti y por eso decidió vivir como un humano, aquel a quién mandaste a asesinar con un ángel, aquél quién me dio su herencia de poder y sacrificó su propia vida para proteger la mía, el mismo que te amo hasta en su último aliento de vida

—¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! -grito furiosa creando un mazo que lanzó contra él pero que fue destruido por una de las lanzas de Arata-

—Tú mientes, te guste o no, YO SOY ARATA, EL HIJO DE BELIEL, EL GENERAL DEL INFIERNO

—No puede ser -dijo sorprendida mientras buscaba inútilmente alejarse de él-, yo envíe a asesinarte, yo recibí la prueba de que habías sido asesinado junto a Benjamín, él era un maldito humano, un estúpido humano

—¿Crees que puedes asesinar al Dios de la muerte?, sin importar que fuese un niño, el acabar con mi vida es imposible, tengo poder sobre la muerte, incluso sobre la mía misma -preparó otra lanza y caminó hacía la mujer-, Beliel, ese es el nombre de mi padre, que no se te olvide.

—No puedes ser mi hijo, eso es imposible, yo no pude haber tenido un hijo con un demonio, eso es impensable

—No tuviste un hijo con un demonio, tuviste un hijo con un general, uno de los diez mas grandes demonios.

—Es mentira, no hay nada en ti que me compruebe que eres ese maldito hijo que mandé a asesinar

—¿Pruebas?, ¿me estás pidiendo pruebas?.

—¡AHHH! -gritó de dolor cuando una lanza se incrustó en una de sus piernas-

—La destrucción, el poder en herencia que recibí de ti, ¿sabes por que heredé la destrucción? -preparó una lanza más mientras Tenten le observaba llena de dolor y temor, el dolor causado por esas lanzas era algo insoportable-, por que la calamidad y la guerra sólo dejan destrucción a su paso, el dolor que has causado hasta este momento con tu poder yo lo he obtenido, tengo el poder de destruir todo en nombre de ese dolor que has dejado a tu paso.

—Entonces -comenzó a hablar mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, su piel estaba comenzando a desintegrarse en las zonas de las heridas, el dolor se hacía casa vez mas fuerte y no se sentía con suficiente poder para crear materialización-, unete a mí, gobernemos juntos el paraíso y la tierra, con tu poder podríamos adueñarnos de todo, todo esto podría ser nuestro, Arata, sólo debes ayudarme y yo te recompensare por todo, por abandonarte, por tu padre, por estos años, por tratar de matarte, estamos a tiempo.

—No, quiero venganza, es lo único que quiero, no me interesa gobernar ningún lugar, tan sólo quiero verte muerta.

—No seas caprichoso, hijo mio -Arata le dio la espalda y Tenten preparó su materialización, corrió contra él para atacarlo por la espalda-, después puedes traer a tu padre a la vida, después de todo eres quien controla la muerte

—No hay manera de controlar la muerte de un suicida -se giró a velocidad, destruyó el mazo de Tenten y alargó su flecha de castigo de desintegración y corrió contra ella para atravesarla, entonces se detuvo de golpe y cayó al suelo-

—No la mates, por favor hijo, no la mates -le dijo la silueta de su padre muerto quién buscaba proteger a la Diosa-

Tenten aprovechó la caída de Arata, preparó un nuevo mazo y lo atacó a la cabeza, la imagen de quién ella había conocido como Benjamín desapareció antes de poder tocar el cuerpo caído de Arata, ella se preparó para darle un golpe más, se detuvo al ver a Gyūki surgir de entre las llamas del infierno, la miraba con furia y amenzaba con lanzarse contra ella en cualquier instante.

Tenten lanzó a los guerreros de huesos contra Gyūki, materializó un enorme mazo y asesinó a Arata, corrió hacía dónde Dai y Hajime cuidaban de Naruto, iba con la clara intención de acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos, debía aprocechar ahora que Naruto estaba inconsciente y sin poder, dos semi Dioses no serían capaces de detenerle.

Un hombre alto, de cabello rojo, cuerpo grande, piel canela y vestido de negro y plata la detuvo a medio camino, detrás de ella uno mas bajo, de piel blanca, cabello cenizo y cuerpo mediano la amenazó con una espada corta, Tenten los miró sorprendida, intentó escapar por uno de los lados pero fue golpeada por una lanza que le atravesó el brazo.

—Ustedes -dijo con miedo-, están muertos, yo los vi, ambos están muertos.

—No me siento muerto -respondió el pelirrojo-

—No te burles de mi Abigor, yo misma me encargue de acabar contigo y con Bacis

—Te lo dije -giró la cabeza hacía el lugar donde provenía la voz, Arata se levantaba lentamente del suelo mientras sus heridas se cerraban y preparaba otra lanza-, yo controlo la muerte, incluso la mía, no puedes asesinarme.

—Sus cuerpos, sus cuerpos fueron lanzados al infierno, no había forma de que...

—¿De tomar los cuerpos?, no te preocupes, mi poder se extiende por el paraíso, la tierra y el infierno por igual, soy quién controla todas las muertes, soy quién te llevará a ti a la muerte.

—No la mates hijo -escuchó la voz de su padre al oído-

El dolor en la cabeza de Arata se hizo mas fuerte, se derribó al suelo mientras Abigor y Bacis detenían a Tenten, Gyūki luchaba por destruir a los guerreros de huesos, vio a Abigor con vida y sintió la necesidad de ir hacía él, pero para eso debía destruir al ejercito de huesos que iba perdiendo poder por el estado herido de su manipuladora.

Arata intentaba levantarse de nuevo, quería acabr con la vida de la culpable de la muerte de su padre, la asesina, la traidora de los cielos, con aquella quién dañaba a los dioses inferiores, tenía tanto dolor dentro de él, desdé que ella fingió su muerte en el paraíso la había estado siguiendo, él era quién controlaba la muerte, no había forma de ser engañado por ella, la siguió hasta la tierra, la buscó para detenerla y no había forma de que se negara a su venganza por el dolor infligido a su cuerpo por su propio padre, aquél que no puede descansar con los muertos.

El semi Dios, controlador de la muerte alzó sus manos y una enorme puerta se abrió, tallada en ella estaba la figura de él, el sello de dos cabezas rodeadas de las lanzas iluminaba el seguro que se abría, adentro se observaba dos luces que revoloteaban con fuerza y salían a toda velocidad para introducirse en los cuerpos de Abigor y Bacis, los poderes que Arata les estaba regresando después de haber dado marcha atrás a sus muertes.

Dos demonios mas se alzaron, el tercer y cuarto general del infierno surgieron con dos legiones de demonios, el cielo se abrió dando paso a siete bestias con colas, los semi demonios de sellado que se juntaron a Kurama y Gyūki para luchar, Naruto despertó y se puso de pie con un rebosante poder que difería mucho del anterior, llevó su mirada hasta Hinata que caía al suelo inconsciente.

De la manera más veloz, Naruto atrapó a Hinata entre sus brazos, Dai y Hajime los rodearon con sus cuerpos y Kurama a todos con sus colas para evitar el ataque de uno de los generales, Naruto se sintió muy agradecido, de otra manera salvar a Hinata le habría sido imposible, miró a la mujer que parecía sufrir a cada segundo que pasaba y se preparó a si mismo para la batalla, le dejaría la protección de ella a Kurama, debía poner todo su empeño en salvar a los humanos.

El rubio salió de entre las colas de Kurama con la frente en alto, su energía se había convertido en una gran concentración de masa color naranja, su traje era negro con naranja, el naranja del bello atardecer, se levantó en vuelo y fue contra con uno de los generales, las puntas de sus cadenas de adamantio brillaron para viajar a velocidad en ataque al demonio, las cadenas de adamantio: destrucción del mal, uno de las materializaciones mas poderosas del mundo de los dioses, las cadenas eran indestructibles, se conocían sólo de otros dos dioses que las habían utilizado aparte de Naruto, claro que con variaciones, estaban las cadenas de adamantio: destrucción de alma y las cadenas de adamantio: vacío interno.

Las de destrucción del alma se encargaban de destruir el alma, espíritu y energía del Dios o demonio que fuese atacado con ellas, las de vacío interno vaciaba del todo el cuerpo, órganos, alma, espíritu, energía y todo, sólo dejaba el cuerpo vacío, cómo un cascarón, en cambio las cadenas de Naruto, destrucción del mal era un poder con el que podía desaparecer la energía del oponente, tomarla como suya para atacar a la víctima y destruirlo con la misma, un poder de temer.

Uzumaki robó todo el poder y energía del general, el poder del ácido, lanzó ataques contra el general debilitado y su legión, muchos de los demonios habían corrido hacía el infierno, una de las puertas fue cerrada mientras Naruto seguía en el ataque sin descanso, Hajime y Dai se unieron a la batalla, pero el rubio les pidió actuar con cautela para evitar que fuesen dañados, el general sacó algunas espadas que fueron acidificadas por Naruto, concentró todo el poder del general con el que contaba para atacarlo y exterminarlo de una buena vez, creó un gran espiral de ácido que había sido intensificado con su propio poder, se alzó lo mas alto posible y enfocó a su blanco, se preparó y atacó con fuerza y sin reparo, observó desde arriba la manera en la que el demonio se veía destruido por su propio poder mientras su legión de cobardes huía de nuevo al infierno.

Del otro lado del campo, Arata llevaba una batalla contra Tenten, el fantasma de su padre le impedía acabar con ella y en muchos momentos lo ponía en gran desventaja y aun que no lo quisiese se veía ayudado por Bacis y Abigor, cada vez podía crear con menos frecuncia sus lanzas y los otros dos Dioses aún no estaban con suficiente energía para materializar, aún así no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de acabar con la traidora de los cielos, no era solo por él, era también por todos los Dioses que habían muerto sin culpa, era por su padre.

Hinata fue recobrando la conciencia, Kurama la miraba preocupado por el cambio que se había presentado en su energía, no era un cambio exagerado pero era significativo, debía examinarla ahora que estaban fuera del campo de batalla.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó el zorro preocupado-

—Estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo -miró a su alrededor y se encontró detrás de una alhóndiga-, ¿Naruto-kun, dónde está?

—Está luchando contra uno de los generales

—El encapuchado, ¿quién es?, ¿dónde está? -preguntó buscando con la mirada en el campo de batalla-

—No lo sé, Naruto dijo que debía cuidarte, pero lucía preocupado

—Debo regresar a pelear

—No estás bien, acabas de desmayarte, no puedo dejarte ir

—Estoy bien Kurama-kun, debo regresar, Naruto-kun podría estar en peligro -pidió preocupada Hyuga-

—Pero deberas estar juntó a mí todo el tiempo

—Está bien -aceptó resignada-

Hinata se levantó de un salto y fue contra uno de los generales, con una flecha en cada mano atacó a varios de los demonios de las legiones, Kurama le protegía por delante, atacaba con sus colas y garras, observaba a los lados en busca de Naruto pero no lograba dar con él, Hinata creó de nuevo su arco y comenzó otro contraataque, disparó a tantos demonios como pudo antes de alzarse lo mas alto posible.

—Kurama-kun -le habló Hinata-, necesito que distraigas al general

—¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó cansado-

—Sólo necesito veinte segundos -dijo apuntando desde muy alto una flecha que acrecentaba su tamaño y la concentración de energía-, ¿crees que podrías darmelos?

—No estoy seguro, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible

—Te lo agradezco, kurama-kun

Kurama lanzó ataques combinados, los zarpazos y los ataques con las colas parecían surtir efecto pero no sabía cuánto mas podría mantenerlos, debía reunir energía para un ataque mas poderoso pero eso podría interferir con las acciones de la Hyuga.

—¡Muevete! -gritó Hinata a la altura, kurama se movió tanto como pudo-

Una flecha blanca surco la distancia entre Hinata y uno de los generales, golpeó la armadura pero no penetró como ocasiones anteriores, en cambio ésta comenzó a moverse mientras centímetro a centímetro comenzaba a introducirse en el cuerpo del enorme demonio que se movía agresivamente sobre el suelo, Hinata preparó más flechas y atacó a varios demonios que seguían causando estragos en la tierra.

"Purificación perforadora", una flecha especial que Hinata usaba solo en algunas ocasiones, consumía una cantidad considerable de energía pero era en verdad mortifera, ésta atacaba la armadura o cuerpo de la victima para luego introducirse al interior como si fuese un gusano, recorría todo el interior del cuerpo y lo purificaba desde dentro, una destrucción tortuosa y por demás dolorosa, muy cruel a la vista de hasta los dioses mas estrictos del paraíso, un don del que ella no se sentía orgullosa.

Habiendo caído dos de los tres generales que habían emergido a la tierra, las legiones comenzaron a huir despavoridas al infierno, los ataques por parte de la Diosa de la Pureza y del Dios de la Lujuria no cesaron, Arata se mantuvo en pie tanto como le era posible, Tenten podía ver cada vez mas cerca su fin y ocho de las nueve bestias de sellado se encargaban de cerrar las entradas al infierno.

El último de los tres generales se alzaba con furia, era de aquellos que no se rendía, el típico que creía estar en el lado correcto, con las decisiones correctas, el rubio preparó sus cadenas y tomó a Hinata de la mano cuándo esta llegó con Kurama, ella materializó su arco y se preparó mentalmente, la humanidad estaba en peligro y si para salvarla debía matar pues que así fuese, lo haría las veces que fuesen necesarias.

—Ve con Kurama, no tienes que hacer esto -le habló Naruto con mirada seria-

—Soy una Diosa como tú eres un Dios, ¿no es nuestro deber proteger a la humanidad a cualquier costo?

—Lo es, pero justo ahora puedo evitarte el martirio de hacerlo, no es necesario que lo hagas.

—Es mi deber, quiero superar esto, quiero avanzar

—¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?

—Quiero probarme a mi misma de lo que soy capaz -respondió con una sonrisa mientras sostenía con firmeza la mano del Uzumaki-

—Entonces lo haremos juntos, ya no estás sola.

Un ataque conjunto, flechas de purificación y cadenas de adamantio, por primera vez juntos, luchando mano a mano para la salvación del mundo humano, Kurama observó a ambos Dioses atacar con todas sus fuerzas, se sintió orgulloso, orgulloso como un padre cuándo ve a sus hijos triunfar, estaba orgulloso de ver a Hinata y Naruto luchando por defender ambos mundos, el mundo humano que les dio asilo y el paraíso que les dio la espalda.

Arata tenía a Tenten arrinconada, las energías de la Diosa de la guerra estaba en su límite, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir los daños de la batalla, Abigor y Bacis decidieron que su cuenta estaba saldada, dejaron a Arata para que tomara la vida de la perversa deidad y partieron para luchar contra los demonios que aún seguían en su lucha ya pérdida.

Tenten estaba aterrada, todo lo había planeado de tal manera que ella sería coronada como la reina de todo, la destructora del paraíso, la unica Diosa del mundo humano y emperatriz de los infiernos, ciertamente nunca creyó encontrarse con el hijo que había mandado a asesinar años atrás y mucho menos contempló la opción de que Hinata y Naruto pudiesen materializar en el exilio, si alguien se lo preguntaba, ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cuan poderosas podían ser, no imaginaba que fuesen poseedores de los poderes mas terroríficos del paraíso, mismos que ella buscó por años para tratar de hacerlos suyos.

La mente de Tenten se vio iluminada en un instante, ella había asesinado a 36 dioses, dos de ellos fueron regresados con el poder de Arata, fueron dos poderes perdidos, el resto de los poderes se cedieron a los demonios que consumieron los cuerpos de los dioses, pero hubo un poder que conservó, el poder del Dios del mar. Tenten se zafó del agarre de Arata, se alejó algunos metros de él y comenzó con la invocación del poder que había robado, el agua viajaba desde la playa que se encontraba a solo algunos metros de distancia, el mar se desbordaba de sus cauces y las olas crecían en tamaño, los animales corrían despavoridos y Arata ya podía imaginar lo peor, Naruto y Hinata se distrajeron por solo algunos segundos, el olor del agua salina les llenaba las fosas nasales y aún podían escuchar los gritos de auxilio de los humanos que buscaban alejarse de la destrucción inminente que se venía.

Una enorme ola, cerca de veinticuatro metros, tal vez mas, se alzaba con poderío y fuerza, amenzaba con arrasar con todo a su paso, terminar con la vida de todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino, los brazos de la traidora del paraíso se alzaban con poderío, se había convertido en la controladora de los mares, Arata la observaba con repulsión, estaba asqueado de quién le había dado la vida y luego se la había tratado de arrebatar, él era el único con el poder de tomar los dones de los Dioses, era parte de su poder, pero para que otro Dios o un demonio lo lograse, debía consumir el cuerpo muerto del Dios en cuestión, lo que significaba que esa mujer había comido hasta la última parte de la víctima, se sentía tan asqueado.

—¡CANIBALISMO! -gritó con fuerza mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa retorcida, una sonrisa llena de maldad-, has cometido canibalismo con el afán de lograr tus sucios planes

—He hecho todo cuánto fuese necesarios, tu has vivido como sirviente del estúpido de Naruto, no tienes la calidad para intentar juzgarme.

—No metas a Naruto-san en esto, a diferencia de ti, él es un Dios respetable, tú sin embargo sólo eres un ser despreciable.

—Yo soy la séptima diosa de los siete mas poderosos del paraíso, soy quien gobernara la tierra y el infierno, unete a mi... ¡O MUERE!

—Tu no eres mas que un demonio, puede que incluso los demonios tengan mas valor del que tu posees.

—Soy la emperatriz que regirá los tres mundos... Yo Gobernaré -vociferó antes de dejar caer la enorme ola sobre la costa arrasando con los humanos que habían escapado de los demonios, los plantíos, casas, animales, árboles y todo a su paso-

Naruto lanzó sus cadenas cargadas de poder, Hinata esperó dos segundos antes de disparar su flecha, el general, el último que había quedado en pie se vio consumido por su propio poder, castigado por la flecha que le purificaba desde dentro, con sus últimos momentos de vida vio como sus demonios huían al infierno y cerraban el último portal abierto, observó el rostro de los dioses que le dieron fin contraerse de dolor, a lo lejos lograba escuchar los gritos horrorizados de los humanos que habían huido, el llanto de los animales que buscaban escapar, percibía el olor del agua salina que se acercaba cada vez más, el agua que corría con furia, pero sentía la inminente sensación de muerte que erizaba la piel, una completa masacre de gente inocente, una masacre que ni siquiera el demonio mas cruel del infierno se atrevería a hacer.

El demonio vio el agua correr furiosa, pero ya no la sintió, pudo morir antes de sufrir por aquella agua plagada de la muerte de humanos horrorizados.

La enorme puerta de la muerte se materializó mas imponente que antes, Arata trataba inútilmente de cerrarla, parecía irónico que el controlador de la muerte no pudiese controlar la puerta al mundo de los muertos, el sello se removió y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, las almas de los humanos y demonios que morían a cada segundo que el agua corría, se adentraban al portal, tomaban un lugar y se apagaban para el descanso eterno, había intentado volverla a los humanos pero éstas simplemente volvían, se levantó en vuelo y vio a Naruto y Hinata que se abrazaban horrorizados, habían salvado a unos pocos humanos con ayuda de las nueve bestias de sellado quienes cargaban a unos pocos en sus lomos, llevó su mirada al otro lado y pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa llena de maldad de la traidora, pero no podía ir contra ella, no mientras la puerta estuviese abierta y sin control, ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer era recibir todas las almas e impedir que quedasen vagando en el mundo, en pena, en abandono.

El agua comenzó a bajar la intensidad, el rostro de Tenten mostraba que no era algo de ella, sin embargo parecía que ella no era ya quien manejaba el agua, pues ésta había empezado a regresar a su lugar, comenzó a retroceder y a ponerse en calma, las almas comenzaron a dejar de llegar estrepitosamente y las puertas de la muerte comenzaron a cerrarse.

Una voz comenzó a resonar a mitad del cielo, era demandante, acusadora e imponente:

«Tenten, has traicionado a tu gente, has roto el equilibrio entre los mundos, has pecado mortalmente, soy un regidor de la paz, soy quién está aquí para castigar, es hora de tu juicio final»

Entonces el cielo se vio partido a la mitad con un estruendoso rayo.

* * *

El paraíso, o al menos lo que quedaba de el se encontraba debastado, una guerra sin sentido que no tuvo un inicio congruente, pero que gracias a la intervención de Chouji tuvo un buen fin, un fin que sólo cobró algunas pocas vidas, pero siendo una guerra no era algo pudiese evitarse, Chouji miraba la devastación con dolor en su mirada, Sai e Ino se encargaban de los heridos en compañía de Shikamaru, otros dioses brindaban ayuda y los pocos ángeles y arcángeles que lograron sobrevivir se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, los que estaban en condiciones podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, los dioses estaban heridos, no sólo físicamente, estaban heridos moralmente, su alma estaba herida.

Shikamaru logró investigar un poco sobre el porque de esa guerra, todos dijeron lo mismo, "Venganza", ¿contra quién? ¿Por que?, contra Hinata y Naruto, por los Dioses muertos, los 36 que fueron asesinados desde la cumbre, venían para arrebatarles la vida, se levantaron para acabar con el poderío de los siete, nadie sabía que habían sido engañados.

—Hemos atendido a todos los heridos -comenzó Ino, lucía muy cansada-, pero no he encontrado el cuerpo de Tenten.

—Ella murió cerca del portal del norte -Sai se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia-, su cuerpo debía estar allí, pero no hay nada, sangre, restos de energía, nada.

—¿Preguntaron si alguien la movió? -cuestionó preocupado Chouji-

—Nadie sabe nada, no vieron su cuerpo -habló Nara-, hasta ahora no sabían nada sobre su muerte.

Un brillo cegador descendió desde los mas alto del paraíso, la montaña inalcanzable, el sonido ensordecedor de un rayo se escuchó al reventar al tiempo que los portales al mundo humano formaron un perfecto remolino que se abrió hacía la tierra, Chouji se puso alerta al instante, miró con preocupación a sus compañeros, observó con pesar todo a su alrededor, hizo una seña con su cabeza y llamó a los otros a seguirle, todos los sobrevivientes del paraíso bajaron a la tierra.

Naruto, Hinata, Arata, Abigor, Bacis, Dai, Hajime y las nueve bestias vieron al rayo mas poderoso que jamás hayan visto, bajar con fuerza y poder hasta la tierra, se posó sobre tenten por sólo una milésima de segundo y la hizo caer al suelo mientras una espada amarilla le traspasaba el pecho sin causar alguna herida mortal, del rayo que chocó sobre la tierra se vio transformado en un hombre de cabellera rubia en puntas, un traje azul con capa y botas que tenían detalles en oro y plata, el hombre poseía los ojos azules, el mismo azul que poseía la lujuria.

Después de la estrepitosa llegada del rayo, una ventisca roja descendió, cuatro cadenas de adamantio bajaron hasta penetrar las extremidades de la traidora aprisionándola contra el suelo, de la ventisca descendió una hermosa mujer, de rostro precioso, ojos de un profundo y oscuro azul, una larga y perfecta cabellera roja, vestía un hermoso vestido color verde, sandalias de oro, pero a diferencia de el primero ella no portaba una capa, en su rostro se lograba ver decepción y enojo.

Un camino de agua se movió a través de la tierra hasta llegar donde Tenten estaba aprisionada, rodeó el cuerpo, el cuello, los antebrazos, las piernas, los tobillos y la cintura, se congeló al instante y ella gimió de dolor, del agua que quedó a un lado se formó la silueta de un hombre, alto, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, una marca roja en cada mejilla y una mas en la barbilla, llevaba un traje en tono azul metálico, una capa y botas con detalles en plata.

Todo el lugar, en tan sólo unos segundos se vio plagado por todos los Dioses del paraíso, incluso los heridos, los ángeles, arcángeles y aquellos semi dioses al servicio de los Dioses, todos se postraron frente a la escena, una inclinación de respeto, Chouji estaba a la cabeza en compañía de los tres Dioses, al ver a Tenten en esa situación se vieron sorprendidos, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Naruto se acercó hasta el lugar, descendiendo con Hinata en sus brazos, le secundaron las nueve bestias que se mantenían al margen, y tras ellos Bacis, Abigor, Dai y Hajime, Arata se encontraba ya postrado como el resto de los presente, la presencia de aquellos tres seres no eran algo que hayan visto antes.

—¿Que has hecho con tu poder y la vida que se te fue entregada? -comenzó a hablar el rubio que seguía sobre una de sus rodillas sosteniendo la espada en el pecho de Tenten-

—He cuidado del mundo humano, así como se me fue encomendado... ¡NGHH! -gimio cuándo las cadenas le hirieron con mayor profundidad y el agua crujió al encogerse-

—Este es tu juicio final -aclaro la pelirroja-, no mientas.

—No estoy mientiendo

—¿Con la sangre de cuántas vidas has manchado tus manos? -preguntó de nuevo el rubio-

—No he... Ma-matado a na-nadi.. -de nuevo las cadenas y el agua se movieron-

—Dioses, demonios, ángeles, arcángeles, humanos, animales y naturaleza -habló con dureza el albino-, tus manos están manchadas, todo tu ser está manchado por la inmundicia, por el pecado.

—¿Cuántos pecados cubren tu ser? -continuó el rubio-

—Yo... N-no ¡AHHH!

—Tu saldo final -comenzó a hablar el rubio-, Yo, Minato Namikaze Dios supremo de la luz del mundo, otorgante del poder de la puerza, del poder de la verdad, que bajo mi brazo protejo a Hinata y Sai, cuya verdad no me puede ser oculta te nombro culpable a ti, Tenten, de los delitos y pecados, asesinato de dos hijos procreados con humanos cuándo aún se encontraban en tu vientre, por el asesinato de 357 demonios, 52 Dioses del paraíso, 23 semidioses, 128 ángeles, 13 arcángeles, 3689 humanos y 8637 seres vivos en general, traición al paraíso, por la provocación a una guerra entre dioses y la destrucción de tierra sagrada, canibalismo contra el dios del mar y por concepción de un hijo con un general demonio e intento de homicidio contra ambos, padre e hijo.

—¡No! -gritó aterrada cuándo vio los ojos de los tres brillar, la espada en su pecho menzaba a moverse y tanto las cadenas como el agua comenzaban a portar energía- ¡YO NO... NO ES CIERTO!

—Yo te condeno -habló el hombre moviendo su espada en un sello junto a la mujer y el albino- a pasar tu eternidad en la profundidad del infierno, te destierro del paraíso, pereceras con las cadenas por el resto de tu vida mientras eres devorada por los demonios.

—Yo -comenzó la pelirroja-, Kushina Uzumaki, diosa suprema de la vida, otorgadora del poder de la muerte, la lujuria, la naturaleza y la guerra y calamidad, quién brinda protección a Arata, Naruto, Ino y a ti, te destierro del poder que te otorgué en tu nacimiento y retiró mi protección hacía ti.

—Yo -habló el Albino-, Tobirama Senju, dios supremo del agua, otorgador del poder del mar y la lluvia, quién brinda protección a Riley y luke, te despojo del poder que has usurpado y te condeno al martirio del aumento del dolor al 200% por la muerte de mi protegido.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

Un nuevo portal al infierno se abrió debajo del cuerpo de Tenten, el sello del exilio se vio dibujado en el inicio de su pecho y seguidamente fue arrastrada por los demonios, Minato, Kushina y Tobirama guardaron silencio por un momento.

Naruto sintió que sus lágrimas se desbordaban, ¿hacía cuánto que no veía a sus padres?, tantos años que había perdido la cuenta, apretó el agarré a la cintura de su mujer cuándo la mirada de su padre y su madre se posaron sobre él, Kushina sonrió feliz y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza, a él y a Hinata.

—Naruto, hijo has crecido tanto, te has hecho mas fuerte, incluso entraste en la etapa de la rebeldía, no se si debo castigarte o llorar de alegría -hablaba con rapidez la mujer-

—Creo que debemos felicitarlo -habló sonriente Minato acercándose a ellos-, parece que se han casado

—Los he extrañado tanto -se lanzó Naruto sobre ambos en un gran abrazo-, pudieron haber llamado, mamá, papá, son tan crueles por dejarme solo -dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar-

—Lo siento mi pequeño zorrito -se disculpó Kushina-, siempre te estamos cuidando, Kurama nos mantiene informado, cuándo fuiste castigado por pervertir a la protegida de tu padre estuvimos a punto de intervenir, pero sabes que sería injusto librarte de tu castigo, después yo caí enferma

—¿Enferma?

—Si, enferma por que tenten había arrebatado muchas vidas, lo que significa que me daña a mi, rompió todo equilibrio entre la vida del infierno, del mundo humano y del paraíso

—Lamentamos que todo haya terminado con mas pérdidas, pero gracias a que Arata regresó a la vida a dos Dioses tu madre pudo recuperarse para poder viajar -explicó Namikaze-, por cierto, debemos regresar al paraíso.

—Tendremos una reunión con los seis -habló con seriedad Tobirama-

Todos los dioses presentes asintieron con la cabeza, los ángeles y arcángeles se pusieron de pie y alzaron el vuelo hacía el paraíso, debían preparar la sala central para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo, el resto de los dioses se fueron mas lentamente, estaban heridos y no había mucha prisa, al menos el asunto no era con ellos.

El gran salón abrió sus puertas para recibir a los tres dioses supremos seguidos por Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata y Chouji, las puertas se cerraron y afuera ángeles hicieron guardia.

Kushina estaba tranquila y observaba con una suave sonrisa a su hijo y la esposa de éste, Minato sostenía de la mano a su esposa mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Tobirama que lucía bastante molesto, Chouji por su parte estaba nervioso, él fue nombrado el líder de los siete pero no fue capaz de notar la traición de uno de los miembros, Shikamaru estaba tranquilo, el sabía que lo pasado era una penosa situación, pero no había mayor culpable que los propios traidores.

Sai se encontraba pensativo, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, no podía concebir la idea de que haya sido vulgarmente engañado por aquella diosa, el podía ver entre las mentiras de los demás, podía desenmarañar las mas complicadas cosas pero no había podido ver la traición a pesar de que ésta se estaba desarrollando en sus narices, suspiró cansado de todo eso, habían pasado por una cansada guerra que había arrebatado muchas vidas, estaba cansado física y mentalmente.

—Todo esto -comenzó a hablar duramente el albino-, es una situación por demás deplorable, ustedes son los dioses mas poderosos después de nosotros, quienes mantienen el equilibrio en el mundo humano, sin embargo han dado malos ejemplos al resto de los Dioses, ¿Que tienen que decir al respecto?, ¿cómo podrías justificar las acciones de tu gente, Akimichi?

—No tengo ninguna justificación para con las acciones de mi gente -respondió en una reverencia Chouji-

—Eso es evidente -espetó molesto el dios supremo-, quiero que me digas todo lo que conoces de la traidora de tus filas.

—Me temo que no conozco mucho, mas bien nada que sea de ayuda, todo cuánto sabía de Tenten es lo que todos saben.

—¿Y que es eso que todos saben?

—Tenten era la encargada de la guerra y la muerte, al menos eso era lo que sabíamos, por lo que era ella quién se encargaba de equilibrar el mundo de nuevo cuándo algún otro dios rompía los equilibrios, sin embargo ella solo podía controlar el mundo humano, por lo que en muchas ocasiones pusimos en cuestionamiento su poder, mas específicamente el de la muerte, puesto que no podía controlar las muertes en el infierno ni las del paraíso.

—Hablame de cómo es que ella procreó hijos con humanos, ¿no lo notaste? O simplemente no quisiste informar

—Me disculpó, no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre eso hecho, durante las tenporadas de equilibracion y guerra, ella pasaba toda esa temporada en la tierra, me atrevo a suponer que fue cuándo se llevaron a cabo esos hechos.

—¿Cómo es que no notaste que procreó un hijo con un general demonio?

—Me temo que tal hijo fue procreado cuándo aún no se instituía los siete dioses.

—No, no fue así, tal hijo fue procreado hace poco mas de setecientos años.

—Me disculpo

—Pero hay algo que me intriga mas que tu ceguera para con tu gente, y es el hecho de que tienes un Dios de la verdad en tus filas pero me temo que está mas ciego que tú.

—Yo...

—Sai no tiene culpa alguna y no sufre de ceguera -interrumpió Minato a su protegido-, Tenten llegó a creerse sus propias mentiras, por lo que esas se convirtieron en sus verdades mas férreas, entonces no había mentira que ver, los sentimientos que ella tenía eran puros a simple vista, sólo podrían ser descubiertos con una examinacion muy centrada, pero al no ser una persona que mostrase sintomas de mentir no había razón para tal cosa, en resumen, Sai no ha hecho nada mal.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de desmantelar sus mentiras?

—Habían pruebas y ella dudó, ella desmanteló sus propias mentiras con la aparición de su hijo, ver todas sus mentiras fue lo mas cencillo.

—Pido disculpas por mi ineptitud -se disculpó Sai dejando sorprendido a ambos hombres-

—No hay nada que perdonar -respondió Tobirama-, lo que ha dicho Minato tiene mucho sentido.

—Tranquilo, Sai.

—Hay otro asunto aquí -volvió a hablar el Albino-, me refiero al pecado de la pureza.

—Ciertamente -respondió Minato-, ¿Podrías explicarte, Hinata-chan?

—Soy culpable de todo lo que en su momento se me acusó -respondió tranquilamente-

—Si no me equivoco -continuó Minato-, una de tus asistentes me llevó un mensaje tuyo, una dispensa por tus inasistencias a las cumbres, no me diste un motivo muy congruente pero tampoco es que me puedas ocultar algo, te enamoraste de Naruto y buscaste alejarte de él, eso es comprensible, pero mi esposa y Tobirama quieren saber los motivos de tu proceder hace algunos meses.

—Naruto-kun tuvo un accidente en mi mansión, hubo una explosión y para tranquilizar a las chicas libero mi energía, sin embargo esto afectó a Naruto-kun haciéndole perder el control sobre su propio poder, por esta acción que no fue mas que eso, un accidente, Naruto-kun sería desterrado al infierno, es por eso que decidí entregarme a él para cargar con una parte de la culpa y evitarle el infierno, pero mas precisamente por amor.

—Entiendo.

—Estoy cansada -habló Kushina-, no me he recuperado del todo y veo que ustedes tienen para largo -de dirigió a su esposo y al albino-, Tenten a sido castigada, se le retiró su poder y mi protección, morirá en algún tiempo y eso es evidente, fue ella quién manipulaba a los humanos que cometían abuso adjuntandole la culpa a Naruto, ese caso está cerrado pues no hay mayor culpable que ella, en el caso de Naruto y Hinata, como habrán notado ambos han desarrollado gradualmente sus poderes, Naruto tiene la dominación de la lujuria y se desarrolló al cuidado de las nuevas vidas, los bebés y los nacimientos de todas las especies, Hinata por su parte mantiene la pureza y se a acreditado la felicidad, una de las fuerzas y sentimientos mas puros presentes en todo el mundo, en los tres mundos, lo que conlleva a que ya no se verá afectado el mundo y mucho menos su poder al estar juntos, sin embargo soy consciente de que cometieron un pecado, puesto que cuándo llevaron a cabo sus acciones si se vieron implicados sus poderes, por lo tanto, después de haber pasado exiliados y sellados algún tiempo, puedo decir que su nueva sentencia se verá un poco mas leve, ambos estan condenados a encierro en la mansión del este por dos años, no tienen derecho a salir bajo ningún concepto a menos que yo autorice a Naruto y Minato a Hinata, eso es todo.

—Por cierto -dijo Minato-, Arata, Hajime, Dai o alguno otro no estarán con ustedes hasta que termine su castigo.

—El resto de ustedes organicen el paraíso y comiencen la reconstrucción, todos los heridos que sean tratados lo mas pronto posible, descansen el resto del día, comiencen mañana.

—¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! -respondieron todos al unísono-

Las cosas en el paraíso mejoraron, todos pusieron su empeñó en levantar todo lo que la guerra trajo abajo, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji lideraron los equipos de trabajo y por supuesto que también ayudaron, Naruto y Hinata fueron encerrados en la mansión del este, fue sellada por los arcángeles en jefe y Kurama fue llamado a descansar con sus hermanos en una zona especialmente creada para ellos.

Los humanos que murieron a manos de Tenten no pudieron ser resucitados, eran demasiados y rompería el equilibrio, todas esas almas fueron atesoradas por Arata, cuidadas para cuándo Naruto las llamase al inicio de las nuevas vidas que serían regidas por él, en el lugar de la batalla se crearon los mas hermosos paisajes a manos de Ino, el lugar fue conocido cómo "El beso de los Dioses" y era muy visitado, la leyenda creada fue:

«Aquí se suscitó la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, plasmado fue el beso del ganador»

Pasó un año en el paraíso, todo estaba de pie y en armonía, Naruto vestía su traje favorito mientras se encontraba leyendo una carta que le enviaba Kushina, la mujer le decía cuánto lo extrañaba y se lamentaba por no poder ir a verlo hasta que el plazo de castigo se cumpliese, el rubio sonrió, su madre era muy expresiva incluso en cartas, antes no habían estado juntos por que era un secreto que él era hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, las cosas entre los dioses eran muy difíciles, sobre todo por el odio aue había surgido contra los siete, sin embargo tal secreto se reveló el día que su condena se hizo plublica, claro que era algo bien conocido por Sai pero que comprendía era algo que debía ser guardado.

El sonido de pasos ligeros llamó su atención, vio a su esposa salir de uno de los pasillos, seguro que venía del jardín, lo sabía por una pequeña mancha de tierra en su muñeca, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en su blanco cuello, suspiró con calma, se sentía tan bien, podía sentir el corazón de su mujer latir en calma mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello.

—Mamá envía saludos -habló finalmente el rubio-

—Siempre está velando por nosotros, es muy linda.

—Papá envió una la semana pasada, aún recuerdo todo el drama que escribió.

—Fue muy divertido cuándo la leías e imitabas su voz

—jajaja, aún que creo que no soy muy bueno en eso.

—Te queda mejor ser un Dios -respondió ella divertida-

—Tu sabes que hay cosas que se hacer mejor -dijo se forma sugerente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sjs brazos-

—No se de que hablas.

—Bien, puedo mostrarte de lo que hablo.

Tomó a la mujer de la cintura y la levantó para que ella se rodeara la cadera con sus piernas, mantuvo una mano en el trasero de ella mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba una pierna, la besaba sin control mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello, con pasos torpes subía hasta llegar a la habitación, sonreía con sorna mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer que me provocaba a cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso.

Hinata llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de él, amaba tocarlo sin pudor, estaba sobre la cama mientras el se movía sobre ella, la ropa había comenzado a desaparecer en algún momento, ahora podía ver aquel tentador lunar junto al ombligo, fue hasta él y lo besó para luego moerderlo, sabía que era el detonante para que Naruto perdiera el control y comenzara a tomarla con mas fuerza de lo normal, pero eso le gustaba, amaba cada faceta en la que él podía hacerle el amor, y durante todo ese tiempo lo había disfrutado y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, ya fuese en el encierro o fuera de éste.

—Te amo, mi hermosa dama, justo ahora voy a demostrarte mi amor con una varita mágica.

—También te amo, por eso te daré acceso a la entrada de mi paraíso personal, un paraíso dedicado a ti, te amo zorrito.

Las acciones que siguieron son no aptas para menores de edad, sin embargo puedo asegurar que fueron muy placenteras para ambos dioses, mientras ellos se demostraban su amor, Sai e Ino preparaban su boda, Shikamaru ponía en orden una que otra documentación, sobre todo la que daba validez al matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata que fue bendecida por el Dios del amor Gopi, Chouji preparaba la próxima cumbre dónde solo habrían cuatro dioses, y el paraíso estaba en paz, el mundo humano vivía en equilibrio y el infierno disfrutaba de paz, una paz a su manera.

Todo estaba bien, todo fue mejor, todos eran felices y claro que todos vieron como un hecho muy romántico, para Gopi una prueba de la fuerza que tiene el amor, el pecado de la pureza.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado en este y todos mis fics, la próxima semana subiré el epílogo, esperó que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Besos❤**


	6. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***20 años después***

—Bienvenidos a la cumbre numero 1409 de los Dioses, la vigésima desde la creación de la cumbre de los diez Dioses.

La sala se llenó de aplausos de los ángeles y Dioses que serían testigos de la reunión, tal y cómo había sido estipulado por los Dioses supremos.

—Recibamos entonces al décimo Dios, Tyr de la justicia y la victoria.

—Que la victoria de los justos se alce iluminando el cielo con su luz -entro por la décima puerta un hombre alto, fornido, piel morena, cabello largo y negro, ojos de un hermoso color naranja, vestía un traje en color violeta intenso-

—Novena Diosa -continuó la voz sobre la sala-, Temari de los vientos y el desastre.

—El desastre que se alza con vientos sobre el mundo, será quién limpie a la tierra de impurezas, el viento quién guíe su destino -Una mujer de complexión ligera se adentro en la sala, imponente como ninguna, ojos verdes, cabello rubio, vestía un hermoso vestido en color celeste y junto a su mano derecha había un pequeño abanico que tenía la figura majestuosa de ella en un costado-.

—Octavo Dios, Gopi del Amor.

—Vive el amor en el paraíso, vive el amor en el humano, vive el amor en el infierno, que viva pues en todos los aspectos -Un hombre de altura media, cabello largo y rojo, ojos dorados, piel blanca que vestía un traje rojo con detalles en plata sonreía a todos en la sala-

—Séptimo Dios, Shikamaru de la inteligencia y el conocimiento.

—Es la ignorancia el motivo de la destrucción, que sea pues el conocimiento el motivo de la salvación -saludo con un deje un poco flojo mientras trataba de arreglar discretamente su traje verde-

—Sexto Dios, Sai de la verdad y los sentimientos.

—Sed fiel con tus sentimientos y honesto con tu corazón, pues la verdad siempre ha de brillar -dijo tan tranquilo e impasible como siempre, portaba su traje gris-

—Quinta Diosa, Ino de la Naturaleza.

—Que la Naturaleza le de alegría a la vida, tal como da alegría al mundo -recitó la rubia de traje lila-

—Cuarto Dios, líder de los diez, Chouji de la agricultura y el alimento.

—Bendita y fértil sea la tierra en la que se posa la semilla, que jamás falte alimento al mundo.

—Tercer Dios de la mesa y primer semi-Dios en llegar a la cumbre, Arata de la muerte y la destrucción.

—Qué la muerte llegue a su tiempo, y el humano no interfiera, por que de eso vendra la destrucción -respondió Arata con un traje negro por completo-

—Segunda Diosa, Hinata de la pureza y la alegría.

—Que se mantenga el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, que la alegría ilumine los días que darán paso a la larga vida -Hinata entró a la sala con un hermoso vestido en color blanco con las orillas de un lila muy claro, tenía su cabello corto hasta los hombros y la mirada brillante, desbordante de felicidad-

—Primer Dios, Naruto de la lujuria y la nueva vida.

—Que se una el ser a su opuesto, que se amen y se reproduzcan, no falten hombre y mujer, macho y hembra en el mundo, aquellos destinados a portar la nueva vida -la radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su masculino rostro se vio ampliada al posar su mirada en la de su esposa, hizo a un lado la capa de su traje negro y naranja, caminó hasta su sitio, todos se hicieron una reverencia y tomaron asiento-

Los ángeles y Dioses presentes miraban asombrados a los Dioses deliberar, hablaban de muchos temas, lo que pasaba en el mundo humano, las consecuencias de unas situaciones y de otras, los pedidos mas frecuentes, las mejorías que había aquí y allá, Arata, el Dios de la muerte también aclaraba algunos puntos como el hecho de que las acciones humanas alteraban también el equilibrio en el infierno, que había habido un aumento en las muertes en el infierno a causa de algunos grupos humanos que buscaban meterse en la magia negra, acordaron que debían hablar con Bacis, debía buscar la manera de limitar la magia en los humanos, de preferencia retirarles la magia negra de su poder.

La reunión había sido extensa, los Dioses llegaron a acuerdos favorables para la protección de los tres mundos, entonces la energía cambio, el ambiente se lleno de felicidad y dicha, los Dioses se pusieron de pie y caminaron al frente para dirigirse a los Dioses y ángeles espectadores, Chouji se puso al frente y todos saludaron con una reverencia.

—Hoy -comenzó a hablar Chouji- es un día muy especial, la presentación formal en el paraíso de las nuevas vidas sagradas, tras veinte años de su nacimiento, llegó el momento de que tengan su vida lejos de sus progenitores, que lleven a cabo su misión, esta generación que sera bendecida por los Dioses supremos y será una bendición para los tres mundos.

—Yo, Gopi el Dios del amor seré quién llame a cada uno de los nuevos Dioses a presentarse -se colocó a un costado mientras veía a los Dioses esperar ansiosos, pues esta era la primera vez que se hacía una presentación de ese tipo-, recibamos al primero de los cinco Dioses, Shikadai Nara.

—Es un honor -saludó el joven que lucía como una réplica exacta del Dios Shikamaru a excepción de los ojos y su traje que era color crema con detalles verdes-, Soy Shikadai Nara, descendiente del Dios de la inteligencia y el conocimiento Shikamaru, así como de la Diosa de los vientos y el desastre, Temari.

«Yo soy Gaara, Dios supremo del sol y la energía, he tomado a Shikadai Nara en su nacimiento como mi protegido, concediendole el poder sobre el clima y la energía del cuerpo, es su deber mandar sobre el estado climático del mundo humano y el paraíso así como conceder y negar la movilidad de las extremidades corporales humanas desdé la concepción y nacimiento»

—Recibo con gusto el poder y decreto que se me ha otorgado en mi nacimiento -respondió a la voz que se había posado como una luz sobre él-, prometo cumplir con mi encomienda sagrada -finalizó el Dios para después ser celebrado con aplausos de todos los presentes-.

—Ahora -continuó Gopi-, el segundo de los cinco nuevos Dioses, Mitsuki.

—Es un honor -saludó un joven de cabello blanco, ojos dorados, vestía un traje blanco con detalles celestes, tenía la piel pálida y sonreía amistosamente-, Soy Mitsuki, descendiente del Dios de las bestias del inframundo, Orochimaru.

«Yo soy Tobirama Senju, Dios supremo del agua, he tomado a Mitsuki en su nacimiento como mi protegido otorgándole el poder de la luna y por consiguiente del mar, es su deber controlar con su poder sobre la luna el mar, las mareas, la salinidad, así como las bestias que en el se hospeden»

—Acepto con gusto el poder y encomienda que se me ha otorgado en mi nacimiento y prometo cumplirla eternamente.

Los aplausos se escucharon fuertes en felicitación al nuevo Dios, éste sonreía y saludaba con amabilidad antes de ponerse a un lado del anterior.

—Ahora tenemos al tercer Dios, demos la bienvenida a Boruto -celebró Gopi-.

—Es un honor -saludó el rubio que llevaba un traje de color rojo-, Soy Boruto Uzumaki, descendiente del Dios de la lujuria y la nueva vida, Naruto, así como de la Diosa de la pureza y la felicidad, Hinata.

«Yo soy Ibiki Morino, Dios supremo de la existencia y la mentalidad, he tomado a Boruto Uzumaki bajo mi protección desde su nacimiento otorgándole poder sobre los recuerdos humanos y la tierra misma, así como de la mente, es tu deber resguardar los recuerdos de toda existencia viva de los tres mundos así como de la tierra misma, tienes el control sobre cada una de las barreras de la mente»

—Acepto con gusto el poder y encomienda que me fue otorgada desde mi nacimiento, prometo ser fiel a mi promesa.

—Muy bien, ahora tenemos al cuarto Dios, Inojin.

—Es un honor -saludó el chico rubio de ojos verdes y pálido de sonrisa extraña que iba vestido con un traje gris con tonalidades en color violeta-, Soy Inojin Yamanaka, descendiente del Dios de la verdad y los sentimientos, Sai y la Diosa de la Naturaleza, Ino.

«Yo soy Kurotsuchi, Diosa suprema de las barreras de los mundos, he tomado a Inojin Yamanaka como mi protegido desde su nacimiento, le he otorgado el poder sobre la división entre la tierea y el paraíso, es tu deber crear las distinciones del día y la noche, proteger a los animales que surcan tu firmamento, pinta el cielo de colores, despeja el cielo e iluminalo durante la oscuridad»

—Acepto con gusto el poder y encomienda que se me ha otorgado en el nacimiento, cumpliré como es debido.

—Ahora, ante nosotros la quinta Diosa, Himawari.

—Es un honor -saludó la joven de curvilineo cuerpo, voz suave y dulce, cabello largo de color negro azulado, ojos de color azul, rostro hermoso, belleza descomunal y dulce sonrisa, llevaba un vestido en color blanco con muchos detalles en dorado y algunos amarillos-, Soy Himawari Uzumaki, descendiente del Dios de la lu...

—¡tch tch! -interrumpió Naruto-, saltate esa parte, no es debido que una señorita como tu lo mencione.

—Naruto -le susurró Chouji-, es necesario que diga todo completo, es parte del protocolo.

—Pero ella es una niña, no debe decir algo como eso -debatió el rubio-

—Es tu poder y debe mencionarlo, además tu hijo también lo dijo.

—Pero el es un chico rebelde, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo y aún así lo dijo, además es mayor -dijo indignado el Uzumaki-

—Sólo es dos minutos mayor -dijo divertida Himawari-

—Dos minutos aportan mucha experiencia -debatió Naruto antes de que un rayo pequeño le callera sobre la cabeza cortesía de su padre- ¡Bien!

—Cariño deja que Hima continúe -le abrazó Hinata para calmarlo-

—De acuerdo -respondió respondiendo al abrazo de su esposa-

—Soy Himawari Uzumaki -volvió a comenzar-, descendiente del Dios de la Lujuria y la nueva vida, Naruto y la Diosa de la pureza y la felicidad, Hinata.

«Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, Diosa suprema de toda la vida existente, he tomado a Himawari bajo mi protección desde su nacimiento otorgándole el poder sobre la salud, es tu deber controlar la salud y enfermedad de todo cuánto tiene vida en los tres mundos, intercede en la curación de todo cuánto lo necesite, niegala o accede, manten el equilibrio mientras apoyas al Dios de la muerte cuándo se disponga, se la protectora de la vida ya creada»

—Acepto con gozo el poder que en mi nacimiento se me fue otorgado, agradezco por mis dones y prometo cumplir con mi deber.

El paraíso estaba de fiesta, desde la traición de Tenten las divisiones entre los dioses inferiores y los dioses superiores, es por eso que en las cumbres muchos Dioses acudían para escuchar los tratados que hacían los nuevos diez dioses superiores o aquellos que equilibraban la tierra y los tres mundos, también se unían a la celebración del cumpleaños del líder de los diez, Chouji.

Los Dioses supremos arribaron a la gran fiesta un par de horas después, Minato llegó de la mano con Kushina, seguido de ellos llegaron Gaara, Kurotsuchi, Ibiki, Hashirama, Tobirama y Mito, celebraron con sus protegidos y bailaron en compañía de todos los Dioses y los ángeles.

—Hina -dijo Naruto mientras entraba a la habitación dónde su esposa descansaba sobre la cama-, es tarde y probablemente Hima aún este en la fiesta, creo que debería ir a buscarla.

—No lo harás, recuerda que desde hoy comenzará a vivir en su mansión, además éstas mas preocupado por ir a impedir aue baile con Inojin-kun

—Eso sería un extra, además creo que ella y Boruto aún nos necesitan, deberían vivir con nosotros unos 200 años, es sólo para que estén preparados.

—Cariño, también me duele que mis niños ya no estarán aquí con nosotros, pero debes entender que deben tomar su propio camino.

—Lo sé, quizá les permita estar un poco mas en esa escandalosa fiesta -dijo de forma omnipotente-

—Sabía que entenderías -le sonrió cálidamente-.

El Uzumaki se acercó a su esposa que yacía en la cama, rodeó con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura y la atrajo hacía él, ella le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, una sonrisa cómplice que le daba pase libre a sus travesuras, él sonrió complacido y acercó su rostro hasta el de su mujer, acarició la nariz ajena con la propia y comenzó seguidamente un beso atrapante, atrapó entrr sus labios los de su mujer y tiró suavemente de ellos provocándole suaves gemidos, llevó su lengua con lentitud hasta introducirla en la dulce cavidad de la mujer, ella llevó sus brazos y comenzó a rodear el cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo hacía si, pidiendo más.

La pijama comenzó a desaparecer, pero a nadie parecía importarle, las manos grandes del Uzumaki se movían con experiencia arriba y abajo, los labios pedían mas del otro, los gemidos llenaban la habitación, la tenue luz que brillaba cesaba de a poco logrando un ambiente mas romántico, más íntimo, la lengua de Naruto se paseaba por el blanco cuello de la mujer, mordía en las zonas mas erógenas y fundía su polla palpitante contra la húmeda entrepierna de Hinata que lo buscaba para mas contacto, la ropa allí era un bloqueo, un tormentoso pero delicioso bloqueo.

Los pechos quedaron libres, firmes e imponentes se alzaban con orgullos, benditos fuesen los pezones que erguidos llamaban por la atención del hombre, bendita la lengua venenosa que los atendía con emoción, con amor, con tanta pasión que quemaba, la lengua que lo rodeaba dulce y peligrosamente, los dientes que tiraban de ellos de uba manera tan deliciosa que Hinata sentía que se perdía a si misma von cada toque, cada acción tomada por su esposo.

Hinata liberó su ropa por completo, Naruto la siguió al momento, ella abrió nuevamente sus piernas esperando que él pudiese acomodarse, sin embargo el rubio sonrió travieso y se hizo hacía atras, observó la confusión en el rostro de su mujer y le pareció divertido, se relamio los labios y bajo su rostro hasta su paraíso personal, con su lengua delineó desde la cavidad vaginal hasta el clítoris dónde se detuvo a redondear con la punta de su lengua aquél sensible botón haciéndo que Hinata arqueara su espalda por el sin fin de sensaciones que sentía recorrerle cada parte de su ser.

Era el mejor y mas delicioso manjar que había comido, el poder degustar de aquél sabor que desprendía esa zona lo ponía en éxtasis, lo volvía loco y deseoso de mas, llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la cavidad anal y se abrió paso lentamente, lo movió mientras con su lengua penetraba a su mujer, estaba tan deliciosa, tan caliente, tan húmeda.

El orgasmo llegó de manera desgarradora hasta Hinata, en la lista de los mejores orgasmos otorgados por su marido, ese sin duda se colocaba en la primera posición, tan delirante que sentía que terminaría muriendo, el rubio sacó su cara de entre las piernas de la mujer y la observó lleno de felicidad, estaba cansado, su respiración era pesada, la polla le dolía como nunca, palpitaba y clamaba por vaciarse, tomó a Hinata de la cadera y la hizo colocarse boca abajo, tomó entre sus dedos la punta de su polla y la movió arriba y abajo en la entrada húmeda de Hinata, le palmeó el trasero un par de veces y se adentró en ella, tan profundo y duro que Hinata apretó las sábanas con sus puños mientras gemía fuertemente, él se sintió tan feliz, estar dentro de su mujer era uno de los mas grandes placeres que él había vivido, se recostó sobre la blanca espalda de ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, la espalda y los hombros mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a ella penetrandola con lentitud y profundidad, soltando gemidos roncos al oído de ella.

Hinata sentía el roce en su interior, era deliciosamente fuerte, sentía que volvería a correrse cuándo golpeaba su punto sensible, el que le provocaba los mas vergonzoso gemidos de placer, no podia evitar que saliera aquella vergonzosa voz, su cuerpo le pedía mas, mas besos, mas caricias, mas pasión, mas duro y mas profundo, mas de todo. Su mente se nublaba en cada penetración, aquel pene se abría paso en su vagina en forma deliciosa, entraba y salía una y otra vez, aveces rápido, a veces lento pero siempre delicioso, tanto que se pedía en el deseo, tanto que el golpeteo y los apretones que el hombre le daba a su trasero solo lograban ponerla más.

Naruto rodeó los pechos de Hinata con sus manos y la ayudó a levantarse sin salir de ella, la colocó boca arriba recostada en la parte superior de su espalda y comenzó a embestirla de nuevo, las paredes de ella se contrajeron y su polla se vio apretada, siguió los movimientos con fuerza, ella se corrió de manera agresiva, gritando con fuerza y quedando apenas consciente, Naruto hizo unos movimientos mas y se vacío dentro de ella, abundante y suficiente como para darle un tercer hijo, o quizá dos más, la acomodó sobre la cama y se recostó a su lado abrazándola dulcemente mientras ella suspiraba temblando.

Ambos quedaron dormidos, Hinata abrazada al cuerpo grande de Naruto, la música de la fiesta del paraíso había dejado de sonar hacía mucho rato, Naruto comenzaba a despertar lentamente, estaba felizmente satisfecho, acariciaba la cintura de Hinata mientras le besaba la frente con delicadeza, cubrió la desnudez de su cuerpo con la sábana, quizá debía prepararle el desayuno, una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta como ella lo merecía, era tan linda y tan dulce, siempre amorosa, un grito lejano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿algún Dios perdió el control en la fiesta?, probablemente, se giró de nuevo hacía su esposa y dispuesto a hacerle mimos a su esposa.

¡CRASH!

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose lo asustó haciéndolo caer al suelo, el golpe fue seco y fuerte, su pobre trasero había sufrido las consecuencias, se levantó lo mas rápido posible del suelo cuándo recordó que su esposa estaba desnuda, se preparó para el ataque pero se detuvo en seco cuándo reconoció aquella larga y sedosa cabellera roja que trataba inútilmente esconderse bajo la cama.

—¿Mamá?

—Buenos días, yo estoy bien, también te quiero, ahora ¿podrías cubrir tus partes pudendas?, puedo verlo todo -espetó molesta-

—Bueno entonces sal de mi habitación -reclamó el rubio mientras intentaba cubrir su hombría y recoger las sobras de su dignidad- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Estás ebria?

—Es culpa de Boruto -dijo la mujer para lanzarse sobre la cama y abrazar a Hinata por la espalda que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar-

—Ahora ¿qué hizo Boruto?

—Me ha estado siguiendo desde ayer, quiere que detenga su envejecimiento a esta edad, no quiere que lo congele a los 25, dice que se verá como tú y es vergonzoso.

—Tal vez sólo no quiere verse cómo su abuela -dijo venenoso- por eso deberías dejarte envejecer un poco y lucir como una verdadera abuela.

—Quizá te haga envejecer a ti, sólo para que dejes de avergonzar a mi pobre nieto, podría concebirte de nuevo.

—Jamás podrías tener un hijo como yo

—De eso se trata, ya sabes lo que dicen los humanos -espetó burlona-, de los errores se aprende.

—Pues... E... Mh...

—Ahora, ¡mira esto!, parece que tuvieron acción anoche -le dijo a Hinata que enrojeció cubriendo su cara con las sábanas-

—No es algo que te incumba, ¿sabes?

—A tu padre si, tu próximo hijo podría llevar un poder de su sexy y candente abuelo -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-

—No estoy interesado en que tan sexy y candente puede llegar a ser mi padre para ti.

—No valoras la verdadera belleza -respondió la pelirroja-

—Podrías darnos privacidad a mi mujer y a mí.

—Oh, cierto -se levantó de la cama-, tendremos una gran cena en celebración de mis nietos esta noche, no falten, "pillos"

—¡Ah, Madre! -se avergonzó Hinata-

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no miento mi niña, bueno, adiós.

Después de la visita de la hiperactiva Kushina, Naruto y Hinata tomaron un baño, se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar en compañía de sus hijos.

—Buenos días, papi, mami -les saludó con un beso Himawari-

—Buenos días mi niña -respondieron ambos adultos-

—Buenos días papá, mami -saludó el Rubio menor-

—Buenos días hijo -respondieron ellos-

—Mis niños -comenzó a hablar seriamente Naruto-, su madre y yo hablamos anoche

—Seguro que lo que hicieron fue hablar -dijo Boruto por lo bajo-, pervertido.

—¡Bolt! -se sonrojó Hinata-

—Si hablamos, al menos al inicio -aclaró-

—Cómo que ahora si te creo -dijo Himawari divertida-

—No hay razón para no creerme -dijo indignado el mayor-, como decía, su madre y yo hablamos, estamos de acuerdo en que son muy jóvenes, nos necesitan.

—Ya tenemos veinte -aclaró Boruto-

—Si, y nosotros tenemos 1447 años, asi que aceptenlo, son muchísimo mas jóvenes e inexpertos, podrían estar en peligro, aun nos necesitan como para que ya vivan tan lejos de sus padres.

—¿De que hablas? -cuestiono confundida Hinata-.

—De lo que hablamos anoche, amor ¿lo olvidaste?

—Anoche acordamos dejarlos elegir su camino, sea como sea ellos siempre contarán con nosotros.

—Ow no, además Inojin podría estar cerca de mi pequeña, no se tu pero ese chico oculta algo.

—Inojin vive en el area del sur, nosotros estamos en el norte -aclaró Hinata-

—Y nosotros viviremos en los bloques sagrados de alado -dijo desesperado Boruto-, estaremos a solo 5 minutos caminando.

—Sigo creyendo que...

—Pueden vivir solos -interrumpió Hinata-, pero los estaremos cuidando, para tranquilidad de su padre y la mía -dijo gentil-

—¡Gracias mamá! -celebraron los jóvenes-

—Hina~

—Tranquilo amor, somos Dioses y tenemos responsabilidades, pero por sobre Dioses somos familia.

—Esta bien -dijo mas tranquilo-, soy muy feliz por la familia que me has dado.

—Te amo -le dijo antes de besarlo-

—Estamos aquí -interrumpió sonrojado Bolt-

—Son tan románticos -dijo feliz Hima-

Un mes después de la gran presentación de los nuevos Dioses, Hinata y Naruto hicieron el anuncio oficial del nuevo embarazo de la pareja en compañía de sus hijos que lucían felices por la llegada de un hermanito, dos meses después Arata anunció a todo el paraíso que Tenten había muerto a manos de los nuevos generales del infierno, y que su alma había sido sellada eternamente, denegándole el derecho a la reencarnación, el mundo, los tres mundos se sumieron en la mas hermosa paz jamás pensada.

—Si el tiempo regresara -dijo Hinata-, volvería a actuar de la misma manera, volvería a pecar, amarte es mi único pecado.

—Ow... Me encanta -dijo Naruto abrazándola y comenzando a quitarle la ropa a su mujer que sonreía feliz cómplice-, Soy el sexy pecado de la pureza.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**


End file.
